The Were-Tiger
by MeliaTheDiablesse
Summary: [Réécriture de Teen Wolf 2.0, j'espère que vous apprécierez en tout cas j'ai aimée la refaire pour ma part] La meute de Derek vont rencontrer deux nouveaux venus à Beacon Hills, d'après vous, qui sont-ils ? Que cachent-ils ? Pourquoi venir à Beacon Hills ? Et surtout beaucoup de nouveauté va faire sa place dans la petite ville. [Sterek un peu plus tard]
1. Prologue

Voici la réécriture de Teen Wolf 2-0, j'espère cette fois ci ne pas être déçu en plein milieu, autre chose que j'espère c'est que vous accueillerais cette réécriture à bras grands ouvert, autre chose, comme dit à la fin de mes trois tomes, et sur mon profil, j'ai changé le titre, le nom de famille de Melia et Dylan, et il n'y aura pas de tome différent, je compte mettre tout en une seule et même histoire, le changement se verra ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Je vous laisse donc avec la lecture de The WereTiger Alpha.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, l'histoire et tout l'univers, seuls m'appartiennent les personnages OC ainsi que les histoires créées.

**Rating : **K+ voir T pour le langage.

**P.S : **Je n'ai pas de bêta donc désolé d'avance pour les fautes.

**P.P.S : ** Je tiens à vous préciser que l'année sera 2012, Melia aura 17 ans, Dylan 15, ils seront en seconde années pour Melia et première pour Dylan, l'histoire ne suivra pas celle de la série, j'espère que cela vous gêneras pas, Peter à été tué mais étant revenue à la lune des vers en Mars 2012, cela ne change pas, en revanche Lydia sait qu'elle est une banshee, pour Jackson c'est pareille que Peter cela s'est passé avant la rentrée de la second année, par contre il est resté à Beacon Hills, Boyd et Erica ne seront ni mort ni enlevait, pour l'ajout des persos quand Scott deviendra un Alpha, j'arriverais à les intégrés un peu comme dans Teen Wolf avec des changements pour que sa colle à ma fiction, Derek restera bien un Alpha mais Scott en deviendra un également, je trouverai un moyens de faire dans le même qu'il l'est devenue. Peter ne sera pas le méchant, un peu comme je l'avais dans Teen Wolf 2.0, y aura pas de gros changement ne vous inquiétez pas.

* * *

**Prologue ****: **

Dans une petite ville de Californie, du nom d'Eureka, qui était implanté dans la forêt, un Manoir surplombait la nature magnifique. Dans ce lieu vivait un Clan, le Clan Kurski, ce Clan descendait directement du clan Russe de 1700, mais depuis trois génération ils s'étaient implanté en Amérique.  
Le Clan Kurski était aujourd'hui composait de Alexei Kurski, qui était l'Alpha et donc le chef, il se maria à une Américaine, Tigre-Garou également du nom de Tessa Brown, dernière tigre du Clan Brown vivante, ils eurent une fille Meliarinna « Melia » Kurski, elle hérita des pouvoirs de ses parents et devint une Tigre-Garou, grâce à cela la lignée Kurski pouvait perdurer, si en se mariant le futur gendre acceptait de prendre le nom de famille du Clan.  
Le couple, essaya tout de même de faire plusieurs tentatives pour avoir de nouveau un enfant, sans succès ne comprenant pas, ils allèrent voir leur émissaire qui leur apprit que Tessa, ayant eu des complications avec Melia, dix ans plutôt, ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant, dévastés, ils rentrèrent chez eux.  
Tessa était de plus en plus mal, bien qu'elle soit heureuse d'avoir sa fille ainée, elle avait toujours rêvée d'avoir une famille nombreuse, qu'ils soient humain ou métamorphe lui importait peu.  
Le malheur du couple Kurski se finis aux onze ans de leur fille, alors qu'Alexei s'était renseignait sur les possibilités d'adoption et les démarches qu'il avait lancé, ils reçurent une lettre positive à leur demande.  
Deux mois plus tard, ils accueillirent un petit garçon de neuf ans du nom de Dylan, ce petit garçon ne savait rien sur sa famille d'adoption.  
Petit à petit la famille laissa quelques indices au jeune garçon pour qu'il se doute de la nature d'Alexei et de Melia, comme la jeune fille qui se réveillait les yeux de couleur bleu turquoise, ou encore des griffes acérée oublié d'être rétracté par le père, une nuit Dylan alla voir sa sœur d'adoption, qui était totalement transformé, et lui demanda ce qu'elle était, sa jeune sœur lui répondit qu'ils étaient des Tigres-Garou et qu'elle comprenait si cela lui fessait peur, que leur maman était une Tigre-Garou comme elle que comme elle, elle était une bêta et que ses yeux quand elle était transformé était turquoise, et que leur père était l'Alpha du Clan et que dans son cas ses yeux était vert émeraude, Dylan était émerveillé par tout ça, il n'avait pas peur du tout au contraire, le lendemain il demanda à son père d'adoption s'il lui aussi pouvait devenir un Tigre-Garou, Alexei lui répondit que pour cela il devrait attendre d'être assez âgé pour ça, et qu'il ferait sa transformation à ses quinze ans, le petit garçon ralla en disant qu'attendre sept ans serait long, mais qu'en attendant il voulait apprendre plein de chose sur les Tigre, la famille accepta en riant.  
Le long de ces sept années, Dylan apprit plein de chose, comme le fait que les tigres comme eux :  
Il apprit que le Tigre-Garou était bien plus fort que n'importe qu'elle autre métamorphe, sauf le Jaguar et le Guépard, qui eux restaient exceptionnellement fort et qu'ils étaient vraiment très rare. Qu'ils avaient un odorat vraiment très développée, si bien développée qu'il pouvait reconnaître une espèce rien qu'en la sentant, que ca soit métamorphe, humain, chasseur, etc. Qu'il pouvait connaître leur compagnon ou compagne à leur naissance ou en étant transformé, pour les deux cas, l'Alpha bloque cette faculté, pour laisser le choix à l'enfant plus tard, pour le cas du compagnon, le tigre connais le nom et le prénom de la personne qui lui ai destiné, mais ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble, ce n'est que quand il le croisse, que la personne lui apparaît dans son esprit.  
Il apprit également les pouvoirs qu'ils avaient, comme le fait qu'ils pouvaient se transformer en tigre complet dès la naissance, pour les Tigres nés, pour les mordus sont père lui expliqua qu'il lui faudrait des années complète pour apprendre, et que le jour ou cela arrivera il le saura, il ne lui en expliqua pas plus. Les tigres pouvaient également soigner totalement une personne rien qu'en la touchant, ils ne pouvaient bien entendu soigner, tout ce qui était cancer, ou tout autre maladie ou blessure extrêmement grave.

_« Le tigre peut également bloquer ses facultés, ainsi qu'à une personne précise ou plusieurs qui sont autour d'eux, les blocages qu'il peut faire sont l'odorat, le goût, le toucher, l'ouïe, la vue, ou comme vue plus haut le compagnon. Pour ce qui est du compagnon, si le tigre à bloqué le siens, la personne qui lui suit attitrée ne sentira rien pour elle jusqu'à temps qu'elle le débloque, une fois cela fait le compagnon ressentira une grande attirance pour elle »_

Dylan continua d'être émerveillé par tout ça, son père rajouta que quand il sera avec sa compagne ou son compagnon, le bonheur qu'il ressentira sera incomparable avec tout autre chose.  
Son père lui apprit également que jamais personne ne pourra l'obliger à faire quoique ce soit qu'il ne voudrait pas, les seuls personnes qui pourront faire ça ne sera que le Compagnon ou encore l'Alpha.  
Tout long des sept années Dylan apprit encore et encore tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les tigres quand ses parents du jour au lendemain devinrent paniquée voir effrayée, ils dirent à leurs enfant de se cacher, alors que les deux plus jeune Kurski s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Melia, une femme rentra chez eux et se présenta comme étant Elizabeth Pellord, de sa chambre la jeune fille respira fort et compris que cette femme était une chasseuse, elle entendit ses parents dirent qu'ils étaient inoffensifs et que jamais ils ne feraient de mal, la femme décida de faire un traité de paix avec eux, le traité stipulait que si jamais ils mordaient un humain quel qu'il soit, même leurs propres fils, ils seraient tous exécutés sans aucune pitié, les trois tigres prirent peur, Alexei avait promis à son fils de le transformé à ses quinze ans, il lui restait deux ans avant de trouver une solution pour cette promesse, son fils pouvait choisir seulement s'il était assez âgé et conscient des risques que cela impliquait, dans la logique son fils aurait été assez mature pour prendre cette décision à ses dix-huit ans, mais repoussé sa promesse reviendrait au fait qu'il deviendrait un homme avec aucune parole, ils en parlerait tous ensemble après tout, tout ce qui se passait au Manoir Kurski ne pouvait ne pas être connu du monde extérieur n'est ce pas ?

Une fois les chasseurs parties, Alexei expliqua le traité que les chasseurs avaient fait avec eux et qu'ils ne pouvaient clairement pas refusés au risque d'être tués, quand Dylan demanda ce qu'il y avait dans le traités sont père lui expliqua, le fils parti dans une tel rage que ses parents ne pouvait que se taire, le jeune garçon cria comme quoi, il était soit disant impossible de les faire obliger ce qu'il ne voulait pas et qu'au dernière nouvelle cette Pellord n'était pas leur Alpha, puis il partit s'enfermait dans sa chambre.  
Melia apporta la solution, son frère sera transformé à ses quinze ans comme promis mais personne de l'extérieur ne sera au courant, cela sera leur secret, son père acquiesça a la solution et ils prévinrent tous Dylan, celui-ci était content même s'il trouvait ça injuste de devoir se cacher.

Comme promis au quinze ans du garçons il fut transformé, il était maintenant un jeune Tigre-Garou bêta aux yeux turquoise, personne de l'extérieur n'était au courant même pas les Clans ou Meutes amis, enfin cela était censée ne pas être apprit, un soir une visite se fut impromptus, les deux jeunes étaient aux cinéma, une Alpha se présenta à leur portes, ayant entendu parlé de leur traité avec les chasseurs Pellord et leur fis la proposition de venir habiter dans sa ville, eux aussi avait un traité avec des chasseurs, les chasseurs Davis, la ville était Sacramento, Alexei la rassura en lui disant que ce n'était plus un problème et que leurs fils était maintenant un Tigre, faisant confiance à la femme il la laissa partir, seul chose qu'il ne saura jamais c'est que cette Alpha travaillait pour Elizabeth, qu'elle n'habitait pas du tout à Sacramento et que le traité qu'elle avait était avec les Pellord, son traité l'intimait de dire tout renseignement qu'elle pouvait avoir du Clan Kurski.

**Lundi 15 Août 2012**

Avec toute ses informations la, le soir même l'Alpha et sa femme ainsi que le Manoir Kurski finirent dans les flammes…  
Quand Melia et Dylan étaient dans la forêt pour rentrer chez eux ils surent que quelques choses n'allaient pas, et quand ils firent luire tout les deux leurs yeux, ils surent qu'ils venaient de perdre leurs parents, Melia avaient désormais les yeux vert émeraude, étant dorénavant l'Alpha, ils partirent prendre la seule voiture qui n'avait pas brulé, celle de la toute nouvelle Alpha qui n'avait jamais voulu que ça voiture soit dans le garage, et à ce moment elle comprit qu'elle devait l'avoir senti qu'il se passerait quelque chose, elle monta dans sa Captiva _– Chevrolet Captiva Sport de 2008 – _que son père lui avait offert pour ses dix-sept ans cette année, et ils partirent aussi vite, si Melia avait récupéré le statut il n'y avait aucun espoir, Dylan se mit en boule sur son siège à l'avant et pleura silencieusement, il avait perdu ses parents biologiques dans un accident de voiture et voila que ses parents adoptifs mourraient dans un incendie, sa sœur lui prit la main tout en regardant la route et lui fit de légère pression, en lui disant qu'il pouvait pleurer, si cela lui faisait du bien. Pour Melia, elle était dévasté mais elle devait se montrer forte, elle aurait tout le temps de pleurer, la elle devait être forte pour son frère et surtout pour trouver une solution.  
Quelques choses attira son attention sur les sièges passagers, plusieurs carton et un papier, non une lettre vue l'enveloppe, collé avec du scotch sur celui-ci. Elle s'arrêta sur le côté et tendis le bras vers l'enveloppe et l'arracha, elle le lut silencieusement, malgré tout le self-control dont elle faisait preuve elle ne put retenir ses larmes, Dylan lui demanda ce que s'était et elle lui expliqua que ça venait de leurs parents, elle prit l'initiative de lui lire la lettre.

_« Mes chers enfants,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est sûrement que quelques chose nous êtes arrivé, et que Melia tu ai pris l'initiative de prendre ta voiture pour partir aussi vite que vous pouviez, tu as du prendre conscience de ton nouveau statut, nous sommes désolé si vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe, depuis ce matin votre père et moi sentons qu'il va se passer quelques choses de grave et ne nous ne savons pas quoi, mais ,nous nous doutons que cela à avoir avec le statut de Dylan, les Pellord va sûrement nous le faire payer et dans ce cas la nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous mettre en danger, tu as maintenant dix-sept ans depuis février ma fille, tu as donc une voiture et tu peux t'occuper de ton frère, vous ne serez pas saisis par la justice, tu es à partir d'aujourd'hui la tutrice légale de ton frère, puisque tu récupères nos deux héritages, héritages qui pourra vous permettre de ne pas travaillait pendant au moins vingt ans, vous aurez donc le temps de trouver un moyens de survivre, et donc de subvenir aux besoins de ton frère j'ai confiance en vous.  
Pour éviter que vous soyez avec nous, nous avons prévu de vous donner de l'argent pour que vous faisiez une journée rien qu'entre Frère et Sœur et si tout se passe bien vous ne serez pas de retour avant minuit, c'est sûrement sur le retour que vous remarquerez que nous serons plus la, si vous saviez comme nous regrettons tout cela, la seule chose dont nous sommes heureux c'est vous mes enfants, vous êtes nos fiertés, Dylan ne te rend pas malade, nous avons que tu te diras que c'est ta faute, que si tu n'avais pas voulu être transformé nous serons encore la, mais comme tu le sais un tigre ne se fait pas dicté ses choix, ton père te l'avais promis et tu fais un magnifique tigre mon fils, continue cependant de t'entraîner pour pouvoir te transformer entièrement, les Pellord penseront que vous êtes tout les deux morts avec nous, dans ce cas précis vous serez tranquille en revanche partait d'Eureka, trouvait une autre ville, même s'il y a une meute ou un clan, dans ce le cas d'un clan vous serez accepté, dans le cas d'une meute, expliquait votre situation.  
Nous allons vous mettre des cartons avec cette lettre, dans ces cartons vous trouverez assez de vêtements de rechange le temps de vous en racheter, vous aurez également beaucoup de livre, surtout ceux que Dylan n'as pas eu le temps de lire, ainsi que Bestiaire Kurski et le Bestiaire Brown, cela devrait vous êtres utile, et nous avons mis vos ordinateurs dans vos sacoches qui se trouve sous vos sièges.  
Melia, je sais que tu dois être retournée par tout ça, mais nous t'avons déjà préparés à devenir une bonne Alpha, et tu sais ce que tu dois faire, trouver une ville, et te faire des bêtas, tu dois au plus vite reconstruire le Clan Kurski, avant que les Pellord ne découvre que vous êtes tout deux vivants.  
Autre chose toi et ton frère devait vous trouver votre troisième protecteur, je sais qu'en principe généralement c'est le compagnon qui doit prendre cette place mais la tu vas devoir le trouver, vous savez très bien, que vous ne pouvez rester sans, c'est le protecteur qui te canalise.  
Je sais que notre perte vas vous faire souffrir comme jamais, et nous nous en excusons, mais vous devez à partir de maintenant vous créer de nouveau liens, nous vous aimons tellement fort mes enfants, nous savons que vous ferez les bons choix._

_Nous veillerons toujours sur vous mes petits tigreaux._

_Votre Maman et votre Papa »_

Melia se lâcha enfin et pleura tout ce qu'elle pouvait, cette lettre prouvait que ses parents savait ce qui se passait, elle savait aussi que jamais ils n'auraient pu partir, car les Pellord les auraient retrouvés et les auraient tués, ils les avaient sauvés, Dylan et elle, et elle fera les choix aussi judicieusement que possible, pour que son frère ne manque de rien.  
Elle reprit la route après une demi-heure, son frère dormait à côté d'elle, des traces de larmes encore sur ses joues, prouvés qu'il avait autant pleuré que sa sœur.  
La jeune fille s'arrêta à un motel, le Motel Glen Capri, prit une chambre pour deux, après avoir demandé a la vieille dame ce que le chiffre 200 signifiait, après avoir appris que ça représentait le nombre de suicide qu'il y avait eu dans le motel depuis qu'il était construit, elle partit aussi vite que possible dans la chambre avec son frère à sa suite, elle ouvrit la porte de leurs, chambre, la chambre 217, une fois et entrée à l'intérieur, Dylan se coucha sur le lit tout habillé et se rendormis, Melia lui plaça la couverture sur lui après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures.  
Elle s'installa sur son propre lit et ouvrit son ordi elle regarda ou elle pourrait aller, quand elle reçu une notification, une alerte disant qu'un nouveau fait divers avait été publié à propos d'Eureka, elle l'ouvrit sachant qu'elle saurait de quoi sa parlerais, elle lue l'article, relatant l'incendie survenue à son Manoir, alors qu'elle était à la moitié de l'article elle lue une phrase assez intrigante.

_« Cet incendie, relate, le même fait relatif survenue également en Californie il y a de ça 20 ans, dans une petite ville du nom de Beacon Hills, le Manoir Hale avait été brulés, exactement comme le Manoir Kurski, nous savons de sources sûre que cela n'est pas la même personne, puisque la femme qui avait mis le feu au Manoir Hale est aujourd'hui enterrée dans le cimetière de la ville »_

Melia coupa la fenêtre et regarda la carte de la ville qu'elle était en train de regarder avant la notification en gros au dessus de la dite carte était marqué **Beacon Hills MAP**, elle se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, quelques choses la poussait à aller la bas, si une famille avait subit la même chose que eux, ils pourraient sûrement l'aider.  
Elle ferma son ordis et se prépara, demain elle inscrira son frère et elle au lycée de Beacon Hills, elle en deuxième année et son frère en première année, et ils feront leurs rentrée en septembre, en attendant la date, elle et son frère partirons à la découverte de la Californie.

* * *

Voici le prologue, je sais pas du tout ce que vous allez en pensé, n'ayant pas eu de retour sur le fait que je réécrirais, Teen Wolf 2.0, je m'attend donc a vos impressions sur ce début, n'hésitez pas que ça soit positif ou non, je m'excuse encore des éventuels fautes qu'ils peut y avoir, aussi vous aurez remarqué que la mise en page, j'ai récupéré l'ordi de ma cousine, ce qui fait que je retourne sur mes anciennes présentation, je suis assez contente de ça, haha.  
Aussi, vous n'avez pas lu mon profil, j'ai créé un groupe sur facebook, Steter's Pack, je suis l'admin principal, mais Darness K. M, est modératrice sur ce groupe, donc elle sera la pour accepter votre demande si je ne suis pas là, que des nouvelles depuis cette absence quand même, haha.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce titre également.


	2. Chapter 1

Voici la réécriture de Teen Wolf 2-0, j'espère cette fois ci ne pas être déçu en plein milieu, autre chose que j'espère c'est que vous accueillerais cette réécriture à bras grands ouvert, autre chose, comme dit à la fin de mes trois tomes, et sur mon profil, j'ai changé le titre, le nom de famille de Melia et Dylan, et il n'y aura pas de tome différent, je compte mettre tout en une seule et même histoire, le changement se verra ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Je rappelle aussi que vous pouvez me rejoindre sur le groupe Steter's Pack que j'ai moi-même crée sur Facebook, ainsi que sur .off, si vous êtes fan de rp, ou j'ai créé une Team Teen Wolf nommés Creatures Team, voilà voilà.  
Je vous laisse donc avec la lecture de The WereTiger Alpha.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, l'histoire et tout l'univers, seuls m'appartiennent les personnages OC ainsi que les histoires créées.

**Rating : **K+ voir T pour le langage.

**P.S : **Je n'ai pas de bêta donc désolé d'avance pour les fautes.

**P.P.S : ** Je tiens à vous préciser que l'année sera 2012, Melia aura 17 ans, Dylan 15, ils seront en seconde années pour Melia et première pour Dylan, l'histoire ne suivra pas celle de la série, j'espère que cela vous gêneras pas, Peter à été tué mais étant revenue à la lune des vers en Mars 2012, cela ne change pas, en revanche Lydia sait qu'elle est une banshee, pour Jackson c'est pareille que Peter cela s'est passé avant la rentrée de la second année, par contre il est resté à Beacon Hills, Boyd et Erica ne seront ni mort ni enlevait, pour l'ajout des persos quand Scott deviendra un Alpha, j'arriverais à les intégrés un peu comme dans Teen Wolf avec des changements pour que sa colle à ma fiction, Derek restera bien un Alpha mais Scott en deviendra un également, je trouverai un moyens de faire dans le même qu'il l'est devenue. Peter ne sera pas le méchant, un peu comme je l'avais fait dans Teen Wolf 2.0, y aura pas de gros changement ne vous inquiétez pas.

* * *

**Réponses Reviews :**

** llrschasecb3 : OK le prologue est vraiment très complet t'as absolument tout expliquer niquel plus qu'à avoir ma suite pour vraiment rentrer dans l'histoire.**

_Réponse : Déjà merci beaucoup par ta review, je dois dire que je m'attendais pas vraiment à en avoir une et encore moins le jour même de la publication, d'ailleurs grâce à toi le chapitre 1 sort plutôt que prévu, il est également beaucoup plus complet que l'ancien, j'espère que tu apprécieras, je tenais aussi à te remercier de me suivre depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ta review et tu as toujours suivi Teen Wolf 2.0, j'espère donc que la réécriture ne t'auras pas gêné, je te laisse donc maintenant avec la lecture du chapitre sinon la réponse va finir en roman lol._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **: Une nouvelle vie commence.

* * *

**Lundi 3 septembre 2012**

Beacon Hills était une charmante petite ville, où tout le monde se connaissait, seulement beaucoup ce matin là se retournèrent sur le S.U.V qui passait devant eux, il n'avait jamais vue cette voiture et encore moins les deux personnes qui était à l'intérieur, alors que beaucoup râlaient sur le fait que cette ville devenait un moulin, d'autres voyaient la une bénédiction que de nouvelle personne s'installait ici.

Au même moment au lycée de cette même ville, beaucoup de jeunes retrouvaient leurs amis de l'année passé, d'autres des nouveaux, reconnaissait certaines tête qui était avec eux aux collèges, puis il y avait encore les autres, les nouveaux, qui ne connaissait personne mais qui sentait au fond d'eux qu'ils arriveraient à se faire des amis.  
Au loin un groupe composait de dix personnes, attendait, des moments nous pouvions voir des visages joyeux à d'autres des visages soucieux, puis le visage de certains s'illuminèrent en voyant arrivait le véhicule qu'ils attendaient, une Jeep, reconnaissable d'entre toute, étant bleu, mais surtout vieille, suivis très vite par une moto cross verte et blanche.  
La personne sur la moto, enleva son casque laissant découvrir un visage de travers, basanés avec des cheveux épais sur le dessus rasé sur le côté de couleur brun, ce garçon, car oui c'était un garçon, s'appelait Scott McCall, Loup-garou depuis sa première année, de la Jeep sorti, un autre garçon, de la même taille que le basané, blanc comme un linge, des grains de beauté parsemé un peu partout, une tignasse un peu comme celle de son ami et qui ce nomme Stiles Stilinski, le meilleur ami de Scott McCall, les deux jeunes rejoignirent le groupe de dix personnes qui attendaient, leurs amis, leurs meutes, ce groupe était composés de Lydia Martin, une jeune femme blonde vénitienne, yeux vert, la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, Banshee à ses heures perdues, Allison Argent, même taille que sa meilleure amie Lydia, cheveux noi… Ah non désolé, un mélange de plusieurs bruns, les cheveux mi-court, la jeune fille c'était fait une teinture pendant les vacances et chasseuse de loulous et autre créature surnaturelles quand cela ne s'agissait pas de sa meute et amis, à ses côtés se trouvait une autre jeune fille, l'avant dernière du groupe, Erica Reyes, jeune femme blonde, yeux marrons, devenue femme fatale depuis qu'elle à été transformé en Loup-garou, la dernière fille du groupe se prénommait Malia Tate, nom biologique Hale, cheveux brun, yeux marron clair, peau légèrement bronzé, Coyote-garou nées et ex petite amie de Stiles, passons aux garçons, nous avons pour vos plaisirs des yeux, Jackson Whittemore, petit ami de Lydia Martin, garçons assez arrogant au premier abord mais au grand cœur _\- ouais nan moi non plus j'y crois pas- _blond foncé, yeux bleu et un fan de pomme apparemment _– on se souvient tous du moment ou monsieur-je-me-crois-super-hot parlait à Scott tout en mangeant sa saleté de pomme verte, merci le bruit de machouille surtout- _ Loup-garou après avoir été un Serpe.. Un Kanima pardon _\- bah ouais monsieur voulait tout ce que Scott as -_ nous continuons avec Danny Mahealanni, meilleur ami de Mister Arrogant _\- même moi je me demande comment il le supporte – _hawaiiens, beau basané, yeux marrons, gay, et surtout humain, comme Stiles, nous continuons avec les jumeaux Ethan et Aiden Peel*, se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, blond foncé, yeux bleu, et Loup-garou bêta, Ethan est le petit ami de Danny, quand ils étaient Alpha ils pouvaient fusionnées, au jour d'aujourd'hui ils cherchent pour pouvoir le refaire _– oui c'est assez flippant je sais – _ils faisaient, parties d'une meute d'Alpha, avant d'être accepté dans la meute.  
L'avant dernier garçons s'appelle, Isaac Lahey, premier bêta de l'Alpha actuel, jeune garçon, beaucoup tourmenté au début, blond, yeux bleu-gris, bêta et enfin Vernon Boyd, mais tout le monde l'appelle Boyd, grand bonhomme quand même, noir et yeux marrons, petit ami d'Erica troisième bêta de l'Alp… Bon d'accord, Derek Hale, actuel alpha de Beacon Hills, surnommé Sourwolf par Stiles, grognon voir grincheux à souhait, doit sourire quand il se brûle _–je sais elle était facile celle la – _bref tout pour plaire, regard ténébreux, voir plutôt ''Je veux pas te causer fous moi la paix ou je te bouffe'', barbe de trois jours, cheveux noir _– On commençait à en avoir marre du blond-_ et yeux vert, vivant dans une espèce de loft qui ressemble plus à l'abandon qu'à un habitat, avec son oncle qui est totalement psychopathe mais tellement beau _–Pardon je m'emporte- _qui s'appelle Peter Hale, brun aux yeux bleu, ancien Alpha, qui as mordu Scott qui est un loulou, et Lydia, qui elle était immunisée contre la morsure et qui du jour au lendemain ses mise à criées comme une tarée, bref revenons au loulous plein d'hormones.

Il était déjà huit heures aux lycées et tout les élèves rentrèrent dans leurs classes respectifs, Stiles, Scott et tout les autres rentrèrent dans leur classe en compagnie de leur super Professeur j'ai nommé Monsieur Harris, ont peut déjà entendre soufflés Stiles alors que ça n'a pas encore commencé.  
L'Hyperactif se mis à coté de son meilleur ami de toujours, Lydia fit comme son meilleur ami hyperactif et se mit à coté d'Allison, Jackson et Danny également, les jumeaux firent de même, Boyd et Erica se mirent ensemble, tandis que Malia et Isaac se mirent chacun à une place séparé, Isaac se trouva quand même à côté d'une élève de leur classe, dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom, lui en voulait pas, seul la meute l'intéresse.

Alors que le cours commençait, avec les remontrances de Harris pour couille gauche et couille droite, comme adore les surnommées ainsi Jackson, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, par quelqu'un j'entends Monsieur le Directeur de cette établissement de timbrés. Tout le monde se leva par politesse _–Timbrés mais polis quand même- _le Directeur entra avec une élève qui le suivait, il prit la parole :

_**\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir. **_

Tout le monde fit ce qu'il dit et attendirent la suite de ce qu'allait leur dire.

_**\- Je vous présente votre nouvelle élève, Meliarinna Kurski, je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit. Monsieur Harris je vous laisse continuer votre cours. **_

C'est sur ces dernière paroles qu'il partit de la classe, Meliarinna était toujours debout à côté du bureau de son désormais professeur de chimie, attendant qu'il lui intime d'aller s'asseoir.

_**\- Mademoiselle Kurski, allez vous asseoir à côté de Mademoiselle Tate.**_

Malia leva sa main pour que la nouvelle sache où elle devait s'asseoir, Meliarinna s'avança donc, mais plus elle s'avançait, plus elle sentait les différentes espèce qui peuplait la classe, elle s'avait qu'il y avait une meute puisqu'en arrivant en ville elle avait senti l'Alpha, mais elle ne se doutait pas que parmi la meute il y avait autant de membres adolescent, elle sentit même qu'un humain était imprégnée de l'odeur de ses comparses, elle savait par ses lectures que les humains était très appréciés dans une meute, car s'était eux qui les reliait tous les uns aux autres.  
Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, Malia se présenta, en essayant de faire ce qui semblait être un sourire.

_**\- Salut moi, c'est Malia.  
\- Salut… Tu n'es pas du genre à sourire n'est ce pas ?  
\- Ça se voit tant que sa ?  
\- Et bien je pense que tu souris comme tout être normal, mais que tu as du subir des évènements récents pour ne pas sourire à tout vas. **_Conclu Meliarinna.  
_**\- Et je dirais, que tu m'as démasquée. **_Malia fit une grimace crispée.  
_**\- Alors Coyote-garou hein.  
\- Comment tu ?**_

La jeune Coyote était déconcerté, et elle n'était pas la seule, elle vit la plupart des loups se tournaient légèrement vers eux pour écouter, la suite.

_**\- Oh… Désolée, j'oublie souvent que seule mon espèce peut savoir précisément la personne qui est face à eux.  
\- Et qu'elle est ton espèce ?**_

Meliarinna compris que son père avait raison, leurs espèces était vraiment méconnue, cela rendit légèrement triste la jeune Tigre quand elle pensa à son père.

_**\- Je suis une Tigre-garou Alpha. Et je suis ici avec mon père, je sais qu'il y à déjà un Alpha en ville et il à du me sentir arrivé, je compte aller le voir après pour me présenter moi-même à lui et pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas du tout hostile envers votre meute. Et oui je vous expliquerais à tous comment je suis devenue Alpha, à la fin de ce cours, qui à l'air vraiment ennuyant.  
\- Et on l'à également en deuxième heures. **_

Meliarinna se retint de pousser un soupir ennuyée, il fallait à tout pris éviter de se faire remarquer à la première heure de cours. Pendant que le cours passait très lentement, la tigre scanna la classe du regard, et essaya de deviner qui était les autres métamorphes de cette classe, elle sentit également une chasseuse, imprégnée de l'odeur de la meute, était elle avec eux ou une espionne, elle essayera d'en savoir plus à la fin du cours avec, elle l'espère, sa nouvelle amie.  
Alors qu'elle entendait les chuchotements de deux personnes devant elle, elle sursauta aux cris de son professeur.

_**\- Stilinski, avez-vous fini ?!  
\- Monsieur, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de faire quelques choses, si je ne fais rien, le fait que je parle et juste parce que vous nous donnez aucun exercice à faire et ce cours commence donc à nous ennuyer.  
\- Vous voulez des exercices Monsieur Stilinski ?  
\- Euh… Oui.  
\- Très bien vous ferez les exercices 3 à 35 de page 394. Et cela vaut pour toute la classe.**_

Meliarinna se renfrogna, voilà qu'elle arriva et qu'à cause d'un élève elle avait déjà, elle ne sait combien d'exercices à faire pour une matière qui l'a passionnait pas du tout._**  
**_Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient déjà attaqué la second heure de cours, la fin des cours sonna, et tout le monde sorti, Tate proposa à Kurski de la suivre pour présenter le reste de la meute, alors qu'ils avancèrent Meliarinna s'arrêta et vit à quoi ressembler la chasseuse, Malia remarqua l'arrêt soudain de sa nouvelle amie et lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_**\- La chasseuse qui est avec vous, vous savez que s'en ait une ou elle s'est infiltrée parmi vous ?  
\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, nous avons passé un traité avec eux, et Allison à été intégrés dans le groupe par notre Alpha.  
\- Malia dit vrai. Je me présente Scott McCall.  
\- Tu es un loup-garou bêta, je t'ai senti ainsi que les autres membres en rentrant.  
\- Et donc toi tu es une Tigre-garou…  
\- De naissance et Alpha.  
\- Tu es devenu une Alpha comment ? **_Demanda le garçon qu'elle savait s'appeler Stilinski.  
_**\- Un groupe de chasseur appelé Pellord, à brulé le Manoir, mes parents étaient dedans, ils savaient ce qu'il allait arriver, et pour ça ils nous avaient envoyé mon frère et moi hors du manoir sans qu'on se doute de quoique ce soit, ils avaient même eu le temps de mettre des cartons à l'arrière de ma voiture.  
\- Nous sommes désolés de te faire rappeler ça. Moi c'est Lydia au fait, et le garçon beaucoup trop curieux et Stiles.  
\- Enchantée, tu es une Banshee, et toi l'humain qui sent beaucoup trop comme un loup.**_

Stiles rougis, être démasqué comme ça en une seule bouffait d'air, il n'aimait pas trop ça, sa lui rappelait combien il était faible face à ce genre de métamorphe, il ne montra rien et rigola à ce que la tigre venait de dire, pour faire croire qu'il prenait ça pour de la rigolade.

_**\- Sinon voici, Allison, Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Jackson.**_ Présenta Scott.  
_**\- Chasseuse, Humain, et le reste Loup-garou Bêta. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas habituer par tout ses mélanges, surtout des humains, chez les Tigres, dans les clans nous trouvons que des tigres, ceux qui sont autre choses sont souvent mis de côté, bon sauf mon clan ou nous étions plus indulgents, mais beaucoup de Clan voyait ça comme une histoire de sang.  
\- Comment ça ? **_Demanda Scott.  
_**\- On va prendre l'exemple de Harry Potter, il y à des Sangs-Purs, des Sangs-Mêlés et des Nés-Moldus. Les Sangs-Purs font référence à une meute, ou plutôt Clan dans ce cas là, qui s'agrandit qu'avec ceux de son espèces, un tigre vas se marié à un autre tigre pour avoir des descendants Tigre, ce sont les Sangs-Purs. Les Sang-Mêlés, font référence à un tigre qui se marie à un humain ou autre métamorphe, ici deux possibilités s'offre, l'Alpha de la meute peut choisir de mordre son compagnon ou de le laisser comme tel, et dans ce cas le descendant devient soit un tigre soit un humain et l'autre possibilités et que si le compagnon est mordu soit il devient un tigre, soit une autre espèce, comme quand Jackson c'est transformé en Kanima après avoir été mordu, et dans ce cas, le descendant devient un tigre ou l'autre espèce. Puis tu as les Nés-Moldus, qui font référence au Mordus, aucun lien d'ancêtre étant tigre, rien. Dans notre meute, Isaac, Erica, Jackson, Boyd, Ethan, Aiden faites parti des Mordus. **_Expliqua Stiles.  
_**\- Mais dans ce cas Meliarinna fait partie de quelle catégorie ? **_Demanda Scott.  
_**\- Je fais partie de la catégorie Sang-Pur. **_  
_**\- Et si tu te pose la question, les Hale ainsi que Malia font parti de la catégorie Sang-Mêlé.**_

Scott était bouche bée, il ne pensait pas que ce genre de distinction faisait partie de leurs ''Mondes'', mais Derek devait sûrement ne pas y prêter intention puisque il avait mordu trois adolescents et avait accueillis des humains, une chasseuse ainsi que Lydia et lui qui avait était mordu par Peter.  
Alors qu'il continuait de réflèchir à tout ça, un garçon s'approcha d'eux et se mit à côté de Meliarinna

_**\- Salut. **_Dit-il

* * *

Voici le chapitre 1, en vérifiant avec l'ancien j'ai remarqué que j'avais écris beaucoup plus de mot que sur l'ancien, donc je suis assez contente.

Dites moi en review ce que vous en pensez

MeliaTheDiablesse.


	3. Chapter 2

Je vous souhaite une bonne année et que votre santé soit excellente, bon pour moi je me souhaite pas mal de chose cette année, être prise en avril pour un boulot auquel j'ai postulé, passer mon permis (oui 22 ans et toujours sans permis) m'acheter une voiture (une jeep Renegade si possible *-*) arrivé à être à jours sur toutes mes fictions, et surtout rencontrés Ian Bohen, si il est dans la HATM 4.  
En parlant de convention je serais peut être (je vous redirais ça) le Samedi 7 Mars à la Paris-Manga, donc si vous y aller vous pourrez sûrement me croiser, je serais en Lady Loki si tout se passe bien, vous pouvez bien entendu venir me voir en message privée si vous vous voulez qu'on en parle (D'ailleurs je rappelle que les messages privée sur Fanfiction Mobile (donc l'appli) sont instantanée, je reçois la notification, donc plus de chance pour que je vois vos messages xD)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, l'histoire et tout l'univers, seuls m'appartiennent les personnages OC ainsi que les histoires créées.

**Rating : **K+ voir T pour le langage.

**P.S : **Je n'ai pas de bêta donc désolé d'avance pour les fautes.

**P.P.S : ** Je tiens à vous préciser que l'année sera 2012, Melia aura 17 ans, Dylan 15, ils seront en seconde années pour Melia et première pour Dylan, l'histoire ne suivra pas celle de la série, j'espère que cela vous gêneras pas, Peter à été tué mais étant revenue à la lune des vers en Mars 2012, cela ne change pas, en revanche Lydia sait qu'elle est une banshee, pour Jackson c'est pareille que Peter cela s'est passé avant la rentrée de la second année, par contre il est resté à Beacon Hills, Boyd et Erica ne seront ni mort ni enlevait, pour l'ajout des persos quand Scott deviendra un Alpha, j'arriverais à les intégrés un peu comme dans Teen Wolf avec des changements pour que sa colle à ma fiction, Derek restera bien un Alpha mais Scott en deviendra un également, je trouverai un moyens de faire dans le même qu'il l'est devenue. Peter ne sera pas le méchant, un peu comme je l'avais fait dans Teen Wolf 2.0, y aura pas de gros changement ne vous inquiétez pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 2** : La Meute de Beacon Hills

* * *

À la salutation du garçon beaucoup sursautèrent même Meliarinna, qui pourtant avait reconnu la voix de son frère, elle profita du silence pour le présenter à la meute qu'elle avait rencontré, ils étaient tous ravie de le rencontrer, la tigre dû quand même expliquer pourquoi son frère ne lui ressemblait et cela confirma ses dires sur le fait que son Clan avait toujours accepté d'autres personnes que des Tigres, la preuve de Dylan en était une, surtout qu'il était passé d'humain à mordus le mois dernier, à se rappelle-ci l'esprit de la jeune fille devient de nouveau sombre, elle devait être forte pour son frère surtout que maintenant elle était son Alpha, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, pour n'avoir rien senti.

Alors qu'elle était encore dans ses pensées ils se dirigèrent à la cafétéria pour prendre à manger et allèrent à une table dehors qui pouvait accueillirent quatorze personnes, ils s'assirent et Meliarinna se retrouva entre Dylan et Malia.

_**\- Je pensais que nous pourrions amener Meliarinna…  
\- Hum… Excuse moi de te couper, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Melia vous savez, conscience que mon prénom est un peu long et pas commun et je préfère**_. Rigola-t-elle légèrement.  
_**\- Oh d'accord. **_Répondit simplement Malia. _**Donc je disais, que nous pourrions les emmener voir Derek.  
\- Oui, excellente idée. **_Approuva Scott.  
_**\- Qui est Derek ? **_Demanda Melia.  
_**\- Notre Alpha.  
\- Il vous acceptera peut-être dans la meute. **_Continua Stiles à la suite de Scott  
_**\- Et bien, oui de toute façon je devais aller le voir, puisque je suis sur son territoire et que je ne l'ai même pas prévenue de ma présence. **_Accepta la jeune tigre.  
_**\- Ils nous accepteraient même si nous sommes des Tigres-garous ?  
\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Dylan, Sourwolf aime accueillir des âmes perdues, par exemple nous avons dix loups, une chasseresse, une Banshee et deux humains, dont je fais parti, donc ce n'est pas vous qui nous gênerais tu sais. **_Déblatéra Stiles  
_**\- Vous avez une chasseuse dans votre meute.**_

Dylan commença à faire luire ses yeux, en couleur turquoise, et un grognement sourd sorti de sa gorge, Allison commença à expliquer elle-même, cette fois-ci, qu'elle ne voulait aucun mal à la meute, et qu'elle avait elle-même instaurée un nouveau code pour son père et elle, qui disait « Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger eux même », malgré toute la bonne volonté et la vérité qui se sentait et s'entendait Dylan ne se calma pas pour autant et cela devint même pire, alors que la peur que des élèves se retournent sur eux et découvre le pot aux roses, Melia fit luire également ses yeux émeraude et fit plié son frère à sa volonté, avec un peu de mal, puisque Dylan essayait quand même de prendre le dessus, Melia décida donc de prendre à pleine main la peau de son cou, ce qui fit raidir son petit frère et il se calma ensuite.

_**\- Je suis vraiment désolé. **_Dit-il en baissant la tête.

L'Alpha leur expliqua que son frère avait encore du mal à se contrôler depuis que les Pellord aient ravagé leur famille et que vue que c'était son père qui avait transformé, celui-ci avait encore un peu de mal à lui obéir.  
Lydia décida d'aller sur un sujet beaucoup plus léger pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_**\- Et question amour vous êtes en couple ?  
\- Non pas du tout.  
\- Normal que tu ne sois pas en couple, grande sœur, tu ne te tape que des vieux. **_Ricana Dylan.  
_**\- Mais je ne te permets pas de dire ça sur mon auguste personne, petit frère.**_

Tout le monde rigola, et pensant qu'il changerait de nouveau de sujet, Lydia décida qu'il fallait approfondir, pour en savoir plus sur cette histoire.

_**\- Comment ça ? **_Demanda la Banshee.  
_**\- Je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un de mon âge. Ma dernière relation date de l'année dernière et il avait 25 ans.  
\- Et tu avais quel âge ?  
\- 16.  
\- Sans blague ! **_S'exclama Stiles.  
_**-Je le jure sur la tête de mon frère.  
\- Quand elle avait 14 ans, elle est sortie avec un mec de 21 ans. Quand elle l'a ramené chez nous pour le présenter à mes parents, vous auriez du voir leur tête.  
\- Oh, je n'ai pas non plus ramené que des vieux.  
\- La seule fois, c'était à tes 13 ans et tu nous à ramener quelqu'un de 15 ans.  
\- Ah tu vois !  
\- C'est la seule fois.  
\- C'n'est pas de ma faute si ceux de mon âge, sont immatures, sans vouloir bous vexer les gars.  
\- Et toi Dylan ? **_Demanda Malia.  
_**\- Je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un.  
\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas tu trouveras bien chaussures à ton pied. **_Le réconforta Erica.  
_**\- Et vous ? Vous êtes avec quelqu'un, même si j'ai ma petite idée avec les odeurs que je sens.  
\- Et bien, Jackson et moi sommes ensembles, Erica et Boyd aussi et Danny et Ethan également.**_

Melia acquiesça c'est bien ce qu'elle avait senti, elle était fière, malgré son nouveau statut, ses sens n'avait pas trop changé, alors que son père lui avait dit le contraire, ou alors elle n'était pas encore assez vieille, ou c'est parce qu'elle n'avait qu'un seule bêta, peut être que son odorat augmentera si son frère et elle entre dans la meute Hale.  
Alors qu'ils repartaient tous dans leurs discussion, la sonnerie des cours leurs indiquaient avec malices _-Oui une sonnerie de cours c'est malicieux je vous assure- _qu'ils devaient y retourner pour quatre heures de cours avec des professeurs, plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres.  
Melia, Malia, Stiles, Scott, Allison et Lydia, allèrent à leurs cours de Littérature, tandis que Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jackson et Danny allèrent à celui de Math, pour Dylan, il avait cours d'économie.  
Comme à chaque heure de cours les professeurs avaient une sérieuse envie de tuer Stiles et sa parlotte, mais maintenant ils avaient Melia.  
Au dernier cours, où elle et Stiles avait Histoire, le professeur avait décidé de mettre Stiles à côté de la nouvelle, très mauvaise erreur, nous pouvions entendre en ce jour de rentrer dans les couloirs des _**« Stilinski ! Je ne veux pas vous entendre ! » **_Ou encore cinq minutes après on entendait _**« Kurski ! C'est pareil pour vous ! »**_ Pour qu'au final cette journée se finisse par _**« Stilinski ! Kurski ! Dehors immédiatement ! ».**_  
Les deux jeunes perturbateurs attendirent donc à l'extérieur adossé à leur voiture, étant garée l'un à côté de l'autre.  
Plusieurs dizaine de minutes après on entendit la sonnerie des cours indiquant la fin de la journée, les autres, qui soit dit en passant ne ce sont pas fait renvoyé, rejoignirent les deux andouilles de services, qui adoraient mettre la tête des professeurs à l'envers.  
Comme seuls, Stiles, Jackson, Allison et Melia avaient une voiture et Scott une moto, ils décidèrent de faire plusieurs groupes, sauf pour Jackson qui ne prenait que Lydia, Allison prit donc avec elle, Danny, Ethan et Aiden, Stiles prit Erica, Isaac et Boyd et Melia prit son frère et Malia.  
Kurski suivit donc le cortège de voiture, qui avait en voiture de tête Stiles, elle en deuxième, suivit par Scott, Allison derrière lui et Jackson fermant le cortège.  
La route se fit assez rapidement jusqu'au loft du Loup, une fois qu'ils eurent tous descendues, ils montèrent les différents étages pour se retrouver devant une grande porte en métal que Stiles ouvrit en grand sans frapper, et Scott prit la parole.

_**\- Bien Derek ne devrait pas tarder.  
\- Il doit être en…  
\- Dereeeeeek !  
\- haut. Stiles ! Arrête de gueuler !  
\- Dereeeeeeeek ! Et Malia je fais ce que je veux.  
\- Il va encore être de mauvaise humeur. Par ta faute.  
\- Mais non Isaac, et avec vous c'est toujours de ma faute.**_

Ils entendirent les escaliers métallique raisonnaient signe que quelqu'un descendait, et firent, comme la si bien dit Isaac, un Derek grincheux.

_**\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu brailles comme ça Stiles ?  
\- On pensait que tu nous aurais sentis arrivés.  
\- C'est le cas. Mais aux dernières nouvelles vous n'avez pas entraînements aujourd'hui.  
\- On aimerait te présenter deux personnes qui viennent d'arriver, **_déclara Scott.  
_**\- Je les ai sentis.  
\- Je m'appelle Melia, et voici mon frère Dylan.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Nous sommes des Tigres-garous.  
\- Ça existe encore ?  
\- Nous sommes les deux derniers de notre espèce, enfin je crois.  
\- Et… Vos parents ?**_

À la mention d'Alexei et Tessa, Dylan commença à grogner légèrement en faisant luire ses yeux. Melia reprit son frère qui se tassa et se tut, tout en redevenant lui-même. La jeune fille expliqua que ses parents étaient décèdes comme ceux de Derek, et celui-ci demanda comme précision s'ils avaient été brulé, bien entendu la mention de la cause de la mort de ses parents remis Dylan dans un état métamorphique et Melia réessaya de reprendre le contrôle, quand elle remarqua qu'elle ne reprenait pas le dessus elle intima à son frère d'aller dans la voiture se calmer, ce que le tigre fit.

_**\- Excuse mon frère, il n'aime pas quand on parle de nos parents, cela est encore trop frais, et il n'a pas la même capacité de contrôle que moi.  
\- Je comprends. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?  
\- J'ai d'abord étais attirée ici, alors que je cherchais une ville ou nous pourrions nous installer la carte de Beacon Hills m'a sauté aux yeux, puis avec ce qu'il s'est au Manoir de ma famille, un article à été publié en relatant les faits semblables qu'ils s'étaient passés ici.  
\- Le fait que tu sois attirée, ici, doit avoir un rapport avec le Néméton.  
\- Oui, je pense aussi, quand je suis rentrée dans la ville, j'ai senti toute la puissance qu'il y avait ici.  
\- Et pourquoi la meute vous a emmené ici ?  
\- Au premier abord je voulais me présenter, puisque c'est ton territoire et que je suis une Alpha, je ne voulais pas paraître hostile, puis comme nous avons vécu la même chose, je voulais savoir si tu connaissais les chasseurs qui nous ont fait ça ?  
\- Tu veux te venger ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore.  
\- Comment s'appellent-ils ?  
\- Les Pellord.  
\- Abandonne.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Ce sont les pires chasseurs que je connaisse, même Gerard Argent est un enfant de cœur à côté.**_

Allison tillât au prénom mais ne dit rien, elle n'allait pas contredire Derek, quand elle savait qu'il avait totalement raison.

_**\- Pourquoi, vous ont-ils attaqués ? **_Repris Derek  
_**\- Un traité que ma famille avait fait avec eux à été rompu. Les Pellord en ont profité, ils n'attendaient que ça, un seul faux pas.  
\- Si vous restez ici, vous serez en sécurité tant que Chris et Allison Argent, seront là. Par contre il faut que vous rejoigniez ma meute.  
\- C'était pour ça qu'on venait en premier lieu. **_Prévint Scott.  
_**\- Nous acceptons.  
\- Et ton frère ?  
\- Il n'a pas le choix. Je suis son Alpha et je suis sûre que cela ne le dérangeras pas.  
\- Vous êtes nés Tigres-garou non ?  
\- Moi oui, pas mon frère.  
\- Comment ça ?**_

Et Melia recommença à réexpliquer toute son histoire, Derek l'écouta attentivement et accepta, tout en leurs disant à la meute et elle, qu'ils auraient une réunion de meute dans les trois jours qui suivaient.  
Melia demanda s'il y avait un bâtiment abandonné, étant donné qu'ils venaient d'arriver et qu'ils n'avaient nulle part ou dormir, Stiles lui proposa de venir dormir chez lui et qu'il était certains que sont père comprendrais et que cela ne le gênerait pas du tout, Melia tenta de refuser ne voulant pas s'imposer, mais Stiles insista et envoya un message à son père signifiant que deux amis à lui venait dormir à la maison, et qu'il lui expliquera le soir même le pourquoi du comment, son père accepta et Melia, ainsi que la meute redescendirent où se trouvait leurs voitures, elle monta dedans et comme les autres déposa Malia chez elles, en lui signifiant qu'elle viendra la chercher le lendemain si elle voulait, chose que la coyote accepta avec joie.  
Melia alla à l'adresse que Stiles lui avait donné, et se gara à la place derrière la Jeep de l'hyperactif.  
Elle frappa à la porte avec ses cartons dans les bras et le jeune homme se poussa pour les laisser entrer, il les amena à deux chambres d'amis, qui n'avait pas était utilisé depuis longtemps, et les laissa s'installa, il apporta tout de même du linge de maison propre.  
Le soir même Noah, rentra chez lui, et intima son fils et ses deux amis de descendre, Melia se présenta elle et son frère, et Noah les reconnus puisqu'il avait été contacté par le Sheriff d'Eureka, ayant eu la même affaire 20 ans plutôt avec le Manoir Hale, il leur signifia qu'ils pouvaient rester ici autant qu'il le souhaitais, et termina par leur demandait s'ils étaient de loups, ce à quoi Kurski lui répondit qu'elle et son frère étaient des tigres, Noah acquiesça seulement et leurs dit à tous de venir manger.

* * *

Chapitre deux finis, j'ai gardé pas mal de dialogue de la dernière fois, en essayant de construire autour, j'espère que cela rend bien et que ce n'est pas trop chargé, dîtes moi en commentaire.

MeliaTheDiablesse.


	4. Chapter 3

Voici la réécriture de Teen Wolf 2-0, j'espère cette fois ci ne pas être déçu en plein milieu, autre chose que j'espère c'est que vous accueillerais cette réécriture à bras grands ouvert, autre chose, comme dit à la fin de mes trois tomes, et sur mon profil, j'ai changé le titre, le nom de famille de Melia et Dylan, et il n'y aura pas de tome différent, je compte mettre tout en une seule et même histoire, le changement se verra ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Je vous laisse donc avec la lecture de The WereTiger Alpha.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, l'histoire et tout l'univers, seuls m'appartiennent les personnages OC ainsi que les histoires créées.

**Rating : **K+ voir T pour le langage.

**P.S : **Je n'ai pas de bêta donc désolé d'avance pour les fautes.

**P.P.S : ** Je tiens à vous préciser que l'année sera 2012, Melia aura 17 ans, Dylan 15, ils seront en seconde années pour Melia et première pour Dylan, l'histoire ne suivra pas celle de la série, j'espère que cela vous gêneras pas, Peter à été tué mais étant revenue à la lune des vers en Mars 2012, cela ne change pas, en revanche Lydia sait qu'elle est une banshee, pour Jackson c'est pareille que Peter cela s'est passé avant la rentrée de la second année, par contre il est resté à Beacon Hills, Boyd et Erica ne seront ni mort ni enlevait, pour l'ajout des persos quand Scott deviendra un Alpha, j'arriverais à les intégrés un peu comme dans Teen Wolf avec des changements pour que sa colle à ma fiction, Derek restera bien un Alpha mais Scott en deviendra un également, je trouverai un moyens de faire dans le même qu'il l'est devenue. Peter ne sera pas le méchant, un peu comme je l'avais fait dans Teen Wolf 2.0, y aura pas de gros changement ne vous inquiétez pas.

* * *

**Review :**

_** Dans-mes-reves : Wha super jadore le concept ! J'ai vraiment bien aimé la comparaison sang-pur avec HP et j'ai hâte de lire la suite**_

_Réponse : _

_Déjà merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir, et ensuite je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise. Oui j'ai eu cette idée bien avant la réecriture de la fic, et je me suis dit que faire des petits clin d'œil ne serait pas une mauvaise idée._

* * *

Ah oui avant de commencer ce chapitre je voulais vous dire que ce chapitre fait un peu moins de 7000 mots, alors j'espère que vous aimé les longs chapitres, je vous rassure… C'est pas le chapitre le plus long.

* * *

**Chapitre 3** : Rencontre du Tonton Psycho

* * *

**Jeudi 6 septembre 2012**

Un cri retentit dans la maison des Stilinski, voila déjà dix minutes que Noah n'arrêter pas de hurler pour réveiller son fils et ses deux amis, qui pourtant étant des garous, ne se réveillés pas le moins du monde, il y aurait pu avoir un terrible séisme que les deux tigreaux n'aurait pas bougé un orteil, alors qu'il se vida une neuvième fois ses poumons à force d'hurler, trois têtes brune pointèrent le nez.  
Le Sheriff leur fis un sermon, en leur disant que la prochaine fois il ne les appelleraient qu'une seule fois et que si ils ne se levaient pas directement, il les laisseraient être en retard surtout si leurs premier cour était Monsieur Harris, Stiles ne prit pas le temps de manger et parti se laver, Melia et Dylan prirent leurs habilles et attendirent, alors que Stiles sortit toujours en courant et en essayant de mettre une chaussette en même temps, Dylan prit la salle de bain, tout en se dépêchant de se faire une toilette comme il se doit, avec sa sœur qui hurlait à sa porte en lui signifiant que s'il ne se dépêchait pas toute suite de sortir, qu'il pourrait courir pour qu'elle le prenne en voiture, Stiles passa devant elle en un éclair en lui disant qu'il y allait toute suite, Melia profita vite fait pour envoyer un message à Malia, pour lui demander si elle avait eu son bus, celle-ci lui répondit qu'Allison avait fait un détour pour la prendre et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, Dylan sortit enfin et quand Melia vit qu'il était déjà 7 :50, elle ralla doublement contre cette abruti de frère qui se prenait trop souvent pour une fille, elle se lava en quatrième vitesse, tout en se félicitant d'avoir lavé ses cheveux la veille au soir, quand elle sorti toute habillé, tout en mettant son mascara en faisant le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre il était 7 :55, elle avait battu son record de « Je me lave le plus vite possible », elle prit son sac tout en enfilant sa veste en cuir et en descendant les marches, son frère l'attendais déjà, elle prit une petite brioche sur la table, fis une bise à Noah prit ses clés et sorti de la maison.

_**\- À ce soir ! **_Lança-t-elle

Alors que Melia partait avec son frère et que le sheriff entendit la Captiva démarré et partir en trombe, il regarda le portrait de sa femme avec un sourire.

_**\- Tu aurais aimé toute cette agitation, et surtout tu aurais aimé Melia et Dylan, surtout Melia qui ressemble beaucoup à Stiles. **_Dit-il en portant sa tasse à bouche.

Noah se leva, prit ses clés et sortit à son tour de la maison.

Il était huit heures pile quand ils arrivèrent aux lycée, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà dans leur classe et Melia et Dylan courraient autant qu'il pouvait, Dylan bifurqua à droite pour son cour de Littérature, tandis que Melia forçait encore un peu plus sur ses jambes pour arriver à la file qui attendait devant la porte de Monsieur Harris, elle fit encore un sprint et s'arrêta juste à côté de Malia tout en s'appuyant sur ses genoux et essaya de récupérer son souffle comme elle pouvait, une fois fait elle releva la tête et regarda l'heure huit heure dix, encore cinq minutes et adieux physique chimie, et leur professeurs et Harris qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à Severus Snape pour son propre bien, malheur qu'avait-elle encore pensé, quand elle vit au fond du couloir leur professeur arrivé avec un sourire sadique, la tigre geignit tout en posant son front sur la coyote qui lui tapota l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

_**\- Vous pensiez vraiment que je ne serais pas là Mademoiselle Kurski, détrompez vous. Au contraire de vous et de vos gigolos de camarade je suis à l'heure.**_

Melia retint un ou presque quand elle vit qu'il était huit heure quatorze, les heures de colles avec lui, non merci.  
Le professeurs les fit entrer en classe et les arrêta avant que les élèves partent s'asseoir.  
Monsieur avait décidé de les placer lui-même, placement que Melia ne trouva pas vraiment judicieux.  
Elle-même se retrouva donc assise à côté de Stiles, si vous voulez son avis ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleur décision qu'il soit, Lydia à côté de Malia, Allison à côté d'Erica, elle pouvait toujours presque pas se voir en peinture mais c'est pas grave ça fera de l'action, Scott à côté de Jackson, apparemment Harris voulait que c'est deux la s'entretue, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient dans la même meute que c'était le grand amour, loin de la. Isaac à côté d'Aiden, bah oui la aussi va y avoir un petit meurtre très sanglant, Boyd à côté de Danny, rien à dire, parfait, il parlait jamais, et Ethan à côté d'une élève qu'il ne connaissait pas, la même que connaissait pas Isaac, celle dont personne ne se souvenait son nom.  
L'heure n'avait même pas commencé que Melia entendait déjà des petits grognements provenir de derrière, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur ses voisins de derrière qui était justement, Isaac et Aiden, apparemment ils avaient lancés le jeu de « Je ne lâcherai pas le regard sauf si j'y suis obligé » apparemment l'obligation ici, s'appelait Prof de Chimie.

_**\- Lahey et Peel, on ne voudrait pas gâcher votre moment romantique mais vous êtes en cour ici !**_

Plusieurs rires s'étaient élevés dont les siens qui s'arrêtèrent quand elle vit le regard noir d'Aiden.  
Bizarrement les deux, « Je vais te tuer. Non c'est moi qui vais le faire » avait repris le cour en route et Melia n'entendit plus un loulous grogner, elle décida de sa propre volonté de taper la discut' avec son voisin, pour que vingt minutes plus tard leur professeur leur propose une tasse de thé avec des gâteaux, au final elle était actuellement dehors à fusillé Stiles du regard, le grand Stilinski, avait répondu avec tout le naturel du mon un « S'il vous plait, ça creuse de parler », et elle grande nouille de première avait rigolé, total ils se retrouvé comme deux rond en flan, dehors à attendre la sonnerie pour leur prochain cour.

Au final la journée c'était pas trop mal passé, à part le moment du grand Stilinski, mais Melia était plutôt contente, comme ils avaient une réunion de meute, Melia reprit avec elle Dylan et Malia et suivirent de nouveau Stiles, d'ailleurs leur cortège de voiture était placé comme la dernière fois.  
Ils arrivèrent montèrent les différends étages, l'ascenseur n'existe toujours pas apparemment, et voilà qu'ils attendaient encore, pas Derek cette fois, non lui il était déjà la, affalé dans son fauteuil en train de lire son bouquin sans ce soucier le moins du monde d'eux, la tigre se posa même la question si c'était bien lui l'Alpha.  
Elle fulminait dans son coin quand elle s'écria :

_**\- On attend quoi ou qui au juste ?!**_

Oh non vraiment elle commençait sérieusement à péter un câble ici, ou personne ne parler ou presque, puisque plusieurs petits groupes étaient dans son coin, si chaque réunion était comme ça elle allait vraiment en avoir marre, Isaac eu l'air d'avoir de la peine car il lui répondit.

_**\- Peter.**_

Apparemment et d'après Stiles, Lahey passait vraiment beaucoup trop de temps avec Derek, et elle commençait à le croire, Peter ? Oui c'est gentil Lahey, vraiment utile, elle ne connaissait pas de Peter bordel de merde, comment pouvait elle savoir de qu'il parlait.  
Elle levait un sourcil d'un air de dire, mais encore ?  
Et Scott décida de lui répondre, avec des phrases, des points et des majuscules.

_**\- C'est l'oncle de Derek, il était lui aussi dans l'incendie, à la suite de ça il est tombé dans le coma pendant six ans, pendant ces six années il rumina une vengeance contre Kate Argent, et quand il réussit enfin à sortir du coma, et surtout grâce à une infirmière psychotique, il tua sa nièce pour récupérer le pouvoir de l'Alpha, il tua Kate, mais fini par être tué par Derek, aidé de Stiles, Jackson et Allison. Au début de cette année, Lydia commençait à entendre et voir des choses, elle à lancé de la poudre d'aconit sur Derek et le tira jusqu'au corps de Peter, qui grâce à la pleine lune et au sang de son neveu revint d'entre les morts. **_

Il finit sa tirade en reprenant une grande bouffé d'air.  
Melia reprit ses esprit tout en continuant d'assimiler ce que venait de dire le bêta.

_**\- Hi.**_

La jeune fille sursauta tout en se retournant, elle se retrouva face à un homme d'un mètre soixante quatorze, aux yeux bleu, brun et une légère barbe de trois jours, c'était lui Peter, il n'avait pas l'air du tout d'un psychopathe, mais plus d'un homme tourmenté par son passé et les actes qu'il avait fait, tout en continuant de le fixer elle le salua.

_**\- Ah bah enfin ! On peut commencer la réunion maintenant que les retardataires sont la ?**_

Douze regards, oui non mais Derek il s'en fout, lui tout ce qu'il veut, c'est faire cette réunion le plus vite possible, manger un morceau, aller se coucher et refaire la même chose le lendemain, et pour Dylan, il suivait l'instinct de sa sœur donc il se tût et attendit la suite, donc je disais, douze regards regardaient Melia, ils s'attendaient à plein de choses mais pas à ÇA, pas à Melia qui engueule Peter pour son retard.

_**\- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? J'ai quelques choses sur le nez ?  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Sois plus éloquent McCall.  
\- Et bien…C'est un psychopathe !  
\- C'était, au dernière nouvelle il n'a pas tué de nouvelle personne.  
\- Un tueur en série.  
\- Scott, un tueur en série, fait plusieurs meurtres avec le même mode opératoire. La t'il fait ?  
\- Non, mais.  
\- Bref, on peut faire cette réunion maintenant. **_Demanda Melia, à bout de nerf.  
_**\- Il à tué la tante d'Allison. **_Tenta Scott, qui ne supportait pas qu'on défende Peter.  
_**\- Elle à exterminé toute sa famille, sauf Derek, Laura et lui.**_

Ce petit jeu aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça si Peter n'avait pas coupé la parole à Scott.

_**\- Comment peux-tu être au courant de ça ? Et quatre, il restait ma nièce Cora, qui est au Mexique.  
\- J'ai vécu la même chose.  
\- C'est-à-dire.**_

Melia se tourna brusquement vers Derek.

_**\- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?!  
\- Pourquoi faire.  
\- Et bien peut être que vue que tu es un Alpha, et que tu gère des réunions de meute ! Ça serait peut être bien que tout le monde soit au courant de la vie de tout le monde ?  
\- Pourquoi il devrait tout savoir.**_

Alors la Melia s'y attendait pas, même les bêtas s'y mettait, tout les bêtas, sauf, Lydia, Malia, Stiles, Dylan et Danny, le regardaient avec du déteint et de la haine, que Melia se sentit mal pour Peter, elle sentait sa peine, il en puait tellement qu'elle en faillis être malade, elle savait que Malia le sentait aussi, puisqu'elle entendit un petit geignement, comment pouvait-il mettre un loup-garou de côté comme ça, comment pouvait-il faire ça, savait-il quand faisant ça ils faisaient tous de lui un oméga, même Derek, le mettait de côté, elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, il fallait qu'elle le prenne en tant que bêta. Elle décida quand même d'essayait d'ouvrir les yeux aux bêtas, elle savait que Derek se doutait de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se plaça face aux bêtas de façon à avoir Peter dans son dos.

_**\- Savez-vous ce que vous faites en faisant cela ?**_

Ils la regardaient tous d'un air à n'y rien comprendre, elle entendit le grognement de Derek juste à ses côté ses yeux rouges la fixant d'un air de vouloir lui faire comprendre de se taire, Melia fit luire ses yeux également tout en le fixant, son pouvoir n'avait aucun effet sur elle, elle était une Alpha, ce dont elle ne se doutait pas c'est que ceux qui n'avait rien contre Peter se mit derrière elle et autour de Peter.

_**\- Tu ne leur à donc réellement rien dit ? **_Grogna-t-elle.  
_**\- Tu n'as aucun pouvoir ici !  
\- Peut être mais tes bêtas ont le droit de savoir ce que tu fais avec ton oncle !**_

Cette phrase, sortit hors contexte aurait pu être sujet à rire, mais personne n'en avait l'envie.

_**\- Comment ça Derek ? **_Demanda Scott.  
_**\- Ça ne l'est regarde pas !  
\- Au contraire ! Si un bêta, est mis de côté, les bêtas doivent voter pour qu'il devienne un Oméga ou qu'il reste dans la meute ! Peter est entre les deux depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Mars.  
\- ÇA FAIT SIX MOIS ! Derek tu fais souffrir ton oncle depuis six mois !**_

Les bêtas ne comprenaient rien du tout, même les humains de la meute, Peter lui savait de quoi parlait les deux Alphas, puisqu'il baissait la tête, geste qui attira le regard sur lui.

_**\- Quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de nous expliquer ce qu'on fait à Peter au juste ? **_Demanda Allison.  
_** \- Au mais c'est très simple…  
\- Meliarinna !  
\- Ah non le grincheux, je vais leurs expliquer ce que vous faites au juste ! Donc je disais c'est très simple, Lydia, Stiles, Malia et Danny s'en foutent totalement de savoir Peter dans leur Meute, au contraire de vous tous ! Le problème c'est quand ajoutant mon frère et moi dans la meute, la balance repenche légèrement dans la balance des quatre qui pense que Peter à sa place ici.  
Et ce que vous vous faites, et bien vous le rejetez. Le souci c'est que Derek n'a pas fait de vote !  
\- De vote ?  
\- Oui, Erica, de vote, vous devez voter pour faire sortir un bêta d'une meute ! Et le vote doit être supérieur au contre ! Si le vote est positif sur la sortie d'un bêta d'une meute, il devient un oméga, le problème c'est que depuis six mois, Peter ne sait pas s'il fait toujours parti de la meute ou pas.  
Je vais donc faire quelques choses pour remettre ce problème dans l'ordre.  
\- Et que comptes-tu faire.  
\- Je suis peut-être dans votre meute, et j'en suis même honorer, mais je reste une Alpha qui peut ajouter son Clan dans votre Meute, pour la rendre plus forte, ce que vous avez fait avec Peter à mis en péril votre sécurité à tous, bande d'andouille.  
\- Et comment vas-tu faire ça ?  
\- Il me faut l'autorisation de Derek, sauf si tu décide enfin à accepter ton oncle dans ta meute.**_

Derek, savait à peu près ce qu'il avait fait, mais même s'il en voulait à son oncle pour ce qu'il avait fait, il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre inutilement, il ne lui avait jamais rien dit depuis six mois, quand il venait, quand on l'appelait, il se ramener avec un grand sourire, la qui se concentrais sur son oncle, qui avait le regard baissait, ils sentait la douleur qu'il ressentait, il se tournait face à ses bêtas qui était à ses côtés, ils avaient tous un regard horrifié.

_**\- Pour être un bon Alpha, je dois les faire voter.**_

La tigre, hocha la tête, elle souri un peu, Derek, prenait enfin le rôle et les responsabilités qui lui revenait, dans tout les cas Peter restera avec eux, soit la meute à Derek, l'acceptait, et il restait dans la Meute Hale, soit il refusait, et il était accueillis dans le Clan Kurski, puisque les deux avait fusionnées, il resterait avec eux.

_**\- Bien. Qui est contre le fait que Peter reste un membre de la Meute Hale, levaient la main.**_

Deux mains se levèrent, Isaac et Scott, ce qui était totalement prévisible, ce qui l'étais moins été qu'Allison, Lydia, Malia et Erica s'avancèrent de Peter pour le prendre dans leurs bras, elle sentit la joie de Peter parcourir tout le loft, elle se mit à côté de Derek, la où été sa place, vue son statut, et sourit. Elle avait fait une bonne action, Derek lui chuchota un merci.

_**\- Bon suffit le sentimentalisme, je n'ai pas ouvert une réunion pour ça. Avant Peter, je te présente Melia et Dylan Kurski. Deux tigres-garou, sûrement les derniers de leurs espèces.  
\- Enchanté, **_dit-il_**, tu as dis que tu avais vécu la même chose que nous.  
\- Les chasseurs Pellord ont brulé notre manoir familial avec nos parents dedans. Ils ne savent sûrement pas que nous sommes encore en vie.  
\- Le fait que vous soyez des tigres, joue beaucoup pour les chasseurs que sont les Pellord. Un Tigre Alpha, peut être très dangereux quand on touche à son Clan. Et vue que vous êtes les Kurski vous êtes les derniers de votre espèce. Et tu es devenue l'Alpha suite au décès de ton père.  
\- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? **_Grogna Derek.  
_**\- Je me renseigne sur les créatures surnaturelles qu'il y a dans le bestiaire quand vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Rassurez moi vous savez ce qu'est un Tigre-Garou, ses facultés et tout ce qui va avec ?**_

La meute entière hocha la tête en signe de négation. Peter accepta donc de leur en parlait, et tout le monde l'écouta, il commença pas leur parler du fait qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus fort que n'importe qu'elle garou, sauf le jaguar ou le guépard.  
Il parla de leur odorat sur développé et que grâce à ça, ils pouvaient reconnaitre n'importe qu'elle espèce, que ça soit humain ou métamorphe.  
Il parla de tout ce qui était connu sur les loups-garou, puis il arriva sur les compagnons, et une fois son explication tout le monde voulu savoir celui de Melia et de Dylan.

_** \- Pour ma part je ne sais pas qui est le miens. **_Annonça Melia.  
_**\- Mais Peter vient de dire que vous saviez qui était vos compagnon.  
\- Ce qu'il faut savoir Malia, c'est nos parents bloque, notre compagnon, à notre naissance ou quand il nous morde pour le cas de Dylan, c'est ensuite quand nous grandissons que nous choisisons, si oui ou non, on le débloque.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne débloque pas le tiens ? **_Demanda Lydia.  
_**\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que si elle le fait, elle ne pourra jamais sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre même si elle à pas rencontré son compagnon en face à face.  
\- Pour ce qui est de ma compagne, pour ma part je sais qui c'est. **_Lâcha Dylan.  
_**\- Et c'est qui ?  
\- Désolé Danny mais je ne dirais rien.  
\- La personne est là ? **_Demanda Ethan.  
_**\- Peut être ou peut être pas.**_

Dylan arrivait à ne donner aucun indice, même quand Ethan lui avait demandé si la compagne de Dylan était dans la meute, il avait réussi à réguler ses battements de cœur, et il en était fier.

_**\- Il ne dira rien, **_Prévint Melia  
_**\- On ne peut pas forcer un tigre-garou, à dire ou à faire quelque chose, **_Commença Peter  
_**\- Sauf le compagnon, le protecteur ou l'Alpha. **_Termina

Elle expliqua vite fait ce qu'était le rôle du Protecteur, avant le début de la fameuse réunion que Derek attendait de lancer depuis plus de deux heures, la preuve était qu'il faisait déjà nuit dehors.

_**\- Bien, cette réunion concerne le fait qu'il y a eu cinq personnes décédées depuis lundi**_.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Stiles, avec un peu de jugement dans leurs yeux.

_**\- Wow ont se calme les loulous, **_Les dit loulous, grognèrent au surnom, mais Stiles ne s'en formalisa pas, _**ce n'est pas de ma faute, depuis le début des vacances il n'avait eu que des petits vols, ou autres trucs sans importance, j'avais donc coupé la radio, et avec l'arrivée de Melia et Dylan j'ai complètement zappé de la rallumer, mais ça ne me dis pas pourquoi maintenant on s'occupe de meurtres, qui n'ont peut être rien avoir avec le surnaturel.  
\- Parce que justement, nous allons vérifier que ça n'a rien avoir Stiles.  
\- Très bien Sourwolf comment on procède dans ce cas ?**_

Le dit Sourwolf, leva les yeux aux ciels face au surnom débile que lui avait donné l'hyperactif, et leur proposa de faire plusieurs groupes de recherche, ou ils utiliseraient tous des méthodes différentes pour trouver plus facilement.  
Le premier groupe de recherches était celui d'indices, ce groupe-ci se coupait en trois autres petits groupes, le premier était composé de Scott, Malia et Derek, le second de Jackson, Aiden et Ethan, et le troisième, de Boyd, Erica et Isaac.  
Le second groupe de recherches était celui de recherche dans les bestiaires, Argent, Hale et Kurski, quand Melia informa Derek de l'existence de celui-ci, ce groupe-la était composé de Lydia, Allison, Dylan et Danny.  
ET enfin le troisième groupe était sur les recherches sur ordinateurs, livres anciens et autres informations susceptibles de les aider, celui-ci était composé de Stiles, Melia et Peter.  
L'Alpha de la meute expliqua ensuite, que pour que ça aille plus vite et qu'ils puissent tous travailler plus vite, qu'il devait se retrouver tous chez l'une des personnes de leur groupe, Lydia elle avait décréter que ça serait plus simple si tout le monde dormait au loft, chose que Derek désapprouva toute suite, et pour appuyer sa décision il prit comme excuse le fait que devoir s'occuper de Malia et de Scott lui était totalement suffisant, bien entendu sa cousine et McCall s'était horriblement vexés, surtout qu'Isaac, Erica et Boyd, restait ici aussi.  
Stiles proposa à Peter de venir chez lui, puisque Melia y habitait aussi, il le prévint en même temps qu'il devait par contre passé par la fenêtre de la tigre, puisque son père avait bloqué la sienne à cause de son père qui avait affirmé que « Si un Loup-garou voulait passé chez lui, qu'il devrait passé par la porte d'entrée comme tout le monde ».  
Lydia, informa donc que Dylan, Danny et Allison dormirait chez elle.  
Pour Jackson, celui-ci invita Ethan et Aiden chez lui, puisque ses parents ne serait pas de retour avant trois semaines, ce qui entre nous l'arrangés grandement.  
Tout le monde s'accorda sur le fait qu'il était temps de rentrer, vu l'heure qui était affiché, Peter prévint Melia et Stiles qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard, pour les recherches.  
Melia partit donc seul dans sa voiture, vue que Dylan et Malia restait chez Lydia pour la soirée, alors qu'elle allait démarrer elle se souvint de quelques chose, elle descendit et avança vers Lydia.

_**\- Lyd's, tu rentres chez toi comment ?  
\- Et bien justement je n'y avais pas pensé.  
\- Bon montait tout les quatre je vous raccompagne.**_

Melia les amenas à son Captiva et ils montèrent tous, Dylan devant et les trois autres derrière, Lydia lui indiqua la route pour aller chez elle, et elle suivit c'est directive, une fois tous arrivés à bon port elle retourna à la maison des Stilinski, se gara derrière Stiles, et remarqua que la voiture du Sheriff n'était pas la.  
Elle rentra dans la maison et Stiles la prévenue que son père leur avait laissé un mot disant, qu'il y avait une urgence au bureau et qu'il ne rentrait pas de la soirée, voir de la nuit, et qu'avec les événements récents qu'il n'avait pas cours jusqu'au lundi de la semaine suivante.  
Stiles l'informa qu'il avait commandé plusieurs pizzas et qu'il avait appelé Peter lui disant que si l'envie lui disait qu'il pouvait les rejoindre.  
Melia allait approuvée quand on toqua à la porte, l'hyperactif partit ouvrir, quand Melia sorti son ordinateur portable ainsi que celui de Stiles et les livres anciens, et les posas sur la table pour leur recherches d'après, Peter entra dans la salle à la suite de Stiles et posa sa sacoche contenant son ordinateur avec les deux autres objets électroniques, il salua Melia et s'assit en face d'elle, tandis que Stiles s'assit aux côtés de la Tigre.

_**\- Au faites je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça.  
\- Au contraire, je n'accepte pas qu'un Alpha face du mal consciemment à l'un de ses bêtas, même si celui à fait du mal à une personne, Derek aurait du prendre cette responsabilité dès ton retour et il le savait très bien.  
\- Et grâce à Melia, tu es maintenant accepté dans la meute c'est génial.  
\- Dans tout les cas il serait resté dans la meute.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Elle m'aurait intégré dans son Clan, elle l'avait bien prévu, si Derek ne prenait pas de décision j'aurais était encore tiraillé entre Bêta et Oméga, sauf si Derek acceptait que Melia me prenne dans son Clan, si Derek m'avait aboli de la Meute, Melia me prenait dans son Clan sans avoir besoin de l'approbation de Derek, mais vue que Derek à accepté de me garder je reste dans la meute, tout en ayant un pied dans le Clan, comme vous, puisque qu'en acceptant Melia et Dylan, la Meute Hale et le Clan Kurski ont fusionnés ce qui donne une Meute-Clan Hale-Kurski.  
\- Wow, je ne savais pas tout ça, surtout le fait que tu pouvais être tiraillé entre Bêta et Oméga, ce n'était pas dans mes recherches, quand j'en ai fait pour Scott.  
\- Normal c'est très peu connu des chasseurs, ils n'ont donc aucune recherche sur ça et les Alphas ainsi que les Bêtas gardent ça pour eux, qui transmette ensuite de génération en génération. **_Expliqua Melia.

La porte sonna de nouveau, mais pour les pizzas cette fois-ci, il paya le livreur et amena les pizzas à table, il les posas et les trois comparses commencèrent à manger.  
Une fois fini ils sortirent les trois ordinateurs et commencèrent à taper ce qu'ils savaient tout les trois.

_**\- Au faite on cherche quoi la ? **_Demanda Melia.  
_**\- Ce que les victimes ont en commun.  
\- Trois hommes et deux femmes, ainsi qu'une femme en couple, les deux autres sont célibataires… Peter ! Ils n'ont rien en commun !  
\- Il doit bien avoir quelques choses en commun, **_se plaignit Stiles.  
_**\- Continuer de chercher au lieu de vous plaindre**_

Ils y passèrent facilement plus de quatre heures, si bien qu'ils avaient bougé sur le canapé qui était quand même bien plus confortable que les chaises en bois.  
Melia s'était donc retrouver entre Stiles et Peter.  
Alors que Peter continuait de taper des recherches sur son ordinateurs il sentit un poids sur son épaule gauche, il tourna la tête et tomba sur le visage d'une tigre totalement endormis, il souri doucement jusqu'au moment ou Stiles c'est mis à hurler.

_**\- Trouvé !  
\- Stiles la ferme. **_Chuchota Peter quand il senti Melia bouger légèrement.  
_**\- Quo… Qu'est ce que fait Melia sur ton épaule ?  
\- Elle dort, ça se voit non.  
\- Mais c'est tout mignon. **_Rigola sans méchanceté Stiles.  
\- _**Tu vas te taire oui.  
\- Dis, tu crois qu'un tigre ça réagit comme un chat ?  
\- Je sais pas, peut être, pourquoi ?  
\- J'avais lue une fois que les chats s'endormait sur les personnes en qu..  
\- En qui ils avaient confiance, maintenant Stiles la ferme je dors. **_Marmonna Melia dans son sommeil.

Peter ricana doucement face à la tête de poisson que faisait Stiles, ils continuèrent ensuite tout les deux leur recherches sur ce qu'avait trouvé Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment à leur tour.

**Vendredi 7 septembre 2012**

Le lendemain matin Melia papillonna des yeux, malgré son statut de garou elle sentit ses vertèbres qui étaient assez douloureuse, elle chercha sans trop bouger ou elles se trouvait, elle vit des jambes sous sa tête ainsi que la télé face à elle, puis elle entendit un ricanement, en levant la tête elle croisa le regard de Noah, il eu d'ailleurs le bonheur de voir la jeune fille rougir, elle essaya de se lever quand elle remarqua un poids sur elle, Noah prit une photo et lui montra, Peter était couché sur son dos, sa tête à elle posé sur les cuisses du loup, Stiles la tête sur les omoplates du même loup, et les jambes de Melia sur celles de Stiles, le sheriff lui demanda si elle voulait un coup de main et elle accepta, il releva doucement le torse du loup sans le réveiller, Melia s'extirpa, et il le reposa avec délicatesse, la tigre pris tout de même le temps de prendre une photo avant de suivre le patriarche Stilinski à la cuisine pour une bonne tasse de thé.

Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine et Noah lui donna sa tasse de thé, et il se mit face à elle.

_**\- Bien dormis ? **_Demanda t'il avec un petit sourire en coin_**  
\- Peut mieux faire, pas que le canapé soit inconfortable loin de la, mais devenir un matelas pour louveteaux et humain, c'est ça qui n'est pas confortable. **_Rigola-t-elle légèrement.  
_**\- Le fait que Peter sois-ici est un mystère ?  
\- Oh non, Derek à fait des groupes de recherches pour ce qui ses passe en ce moment.  
\- Ah oui, les cinq meurtres qui n'ont aucun rapport entre eux, vous avez trouvé quelques choses ?  
\- Stiles, je crois, je me suis endormie avant.**_

Melia détourna les yeux en rougissant, depuis l'incendie c'était la première fois qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil profond, bon sauf la veille où elle avait eu du mal, mais habituellement elle ne s'endormait pas surtout quand il y avait du monde, la seule fois que ça lui était arrivé c'était à noël ou elle était entre ses parents et qu'elle s'était endormis la tête sur l'épaule de son père, mais ce n'était pas pareille déjà s'était ses parents et surtout, ils s'étaient ses… Melia ouvrit grand les yeux, est-ce que c'était possible que… Cela ne devrait pas l'étonner, mais aussi tôt, alors qu'elle ne connaissait que de la veille, elle chercha tout les indices possibles, quand il était là, elle était un peu plus apaisée, et hier soir elle se sentait confiance, au point de s'endormir sur lui.  
C'était totalement ça, Peter Hale était définitivement son protecteur, et elle était le siens.

_**\- Melia est ce que ça va ? **_S'inquiéta Noah  
_**\- Oui, oui tout va bien, je viens juste de prendre conscience de quelques chose.  
\- Et c'est une bonne nouvelle ?  
\- Pour moi, oui, pour vous ça risque de moins vous plaire.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Peter est mon protecteur.**_

Elle prit conscience que Noah, ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était un protecteur elle décida de lui expliquer.  
Après tout pour un tigre trouver son véritable protecteur était une bénédiction, bien entendu dans la vie d'un tigre, ils en avaient trois, mais les deux premières places étaient attribué aux parents, ou à l'Alpha si le tigre est mordu, mais le troisième protecteur, était considéré comme une chance inouïe, le troisième était celui qui vous comprenez le mieux, celui qui vous faisait sentir comme quelqu'un d'important, il était la pour vous à chaque instant, de jour comme de nuit, vous deviez le voir au moins une fois dans la journée, avoir un contact avec lui, le véritable protecteur était même plus important que le compagnon, c'est pour cela qu'un tigre ne le cherchait pas vraiment, car le compagnon se trouvait vite fait en seconde place par rapport au protecteur, sauf si vous aviez la chance que le protecteur était aussi le compagnon, et dans ce cas la c'était un véritable miracle.  
Ses parents avaient eu cette chance, ils étaient protecteurs et compagnons en même temps, à bien y réfléchir tout les tigres du Clan Kurski ont toujours étaient protecteur et compagnon, elle se demanda si c'était pareille pour elle, et surtout si son frère aura cette chance aussi.

_**\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, Peter devra passer du temps avec toi ?  
\- C'est ça, mais on pourra se voir à l'ext…  
\- Au contraire, il peut venir ici, je sais à quel point il n'est pas apprécié par votre meute.  
\- J'ai cru remarquer oui.**_

La tigre en profita pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé la veille, et ce qu'elle avait fait pour Peter, et en expliquant tout ça au Sheriff elle remarqua, qu'elle aurait dû savoir depuis hier que le loup était son protecteur, elle avait usé de son statut de protectrice sans même le vouloir.

_**\- Et bien ceci fera un peu de changement. **_Noah regarda sa montre. _**Bon je dois y aller, mais surtout dit bien à Hale qui peut rester ici autant qu'il veut, cette maison devient un refuge de toute façon. **_Melia éclata de rire. _**Oh dernière chose, ton frère et toi vous pouvez me tutoyer, le vouvoiement me fait paraître vieux.**_

Melia acquiesça en rigolant et Noah partit de la maison, la jeune fille regarda l'horloge qui indiquait neuf heure, elle but une gorgée, quand elle entendit un boom venant du salon, elle se leva en quatrième vitesse et alla voir, quand elle arriva, elle retrouva Peter et Stiles emmêler l'un l'autre, pour la seconde fois de la matinée elle éclata de nouveau de rire, elle en était pliée en deux, après un bon moment à rire, et deux visages boudeur elle les aidas à se relever.  
Les deux catastrophes ambulantes partirent prendre un petit déjeuner, tandis que Melia parti se laver et s'habiller.

Tout le monde était occupé a faire plusieurs chose, Melia était sur son ordinateur et regardait les recherches de Stiles pour voir si tout concordait, Stiles était dans la cuisine pour faire à manger, et Peter, et bien Peter dormait sur le canapé à côté de Melia, le loup avait eu l'affront de dire qu'il avait très mal dormis et qu'il souhaité se reposer avant de manger.  
Melia lâcha deux secondes l'écran pour tourner son regard sur le visage du loup endormis, elle se permis de sourire un petit peu, elle arrêta sa contemplation quand la délicieuse fois de Stiles hurla un « C'est prêt ! », elle se leva, suivit du loup qui avait sursauté, elle mis la table pour trois et mangèrent le délicieux plats de Stiles.

_**\- Au faite, Melia, c'est quoi un protecteur ?**_

La jeune fille s'étouffa en regardant Stiles avec des grands yeux.

_**\- Pardon ?  
\- Je t'ai entendu dire ce matin à mon père que Peter était ton protecteur, du coup je voulais savoir ce que s'était.**_

Alors que la tigre rougissait à vue d'œil , Peter lui, s'étouffa et regarda la jeune fille, d'un air de dire « C'est vrai ? », Melia se dit que Peter en savait vraiment trop sur les tigres, pour son propre bien à elle, elle décida donc d'expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait, ça veut dire absolument tout, sur les protecteurs, les troisièmes pour être plus clair.  
Stiles était heureux de savoir que maintenant Peter ne serait plus tout seul, et que lui-même ne serait plus le seul à défendre le loup.  
Le repas du midi se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Peter était content de pouvoir passer du temps avec la tigre et l'humain et il était très content et ravi de pouvoir par la suite en passer encore plus avec eux.  
Vers quatorze heure, Peter était en train de faire un peu de ménage pour aider Noah dans tout ça, tandis que Melia et Stiles râlait sur un fil de chargeur de téléphone totalement perdue, quand Peter entendit un énième cris de la tigre, il décida d'intervenir, en intimant à Stiles qu'il n'avait qu'à passer son chargeur à la jeune fille, ce qu'il fit en qualifiant Peter de génie.  
Une énième dispute vint à la fin de l'après midi, pour la simple raison, que Stiles ne voulait pas aller à la réunion sans Roscoe, alors que Peter avait sa voiture, et qu'il avait largement de la place pour eux, bon Stiles prit quand même sa Jeep, mais Melia monta avec plaisir avec le loup.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à la réunion de meute à dix huit heure, Derek râla un peu sur leurs retard d'une demi heure, mais ne dit rien de plus et commença la réunion.

\- _**Bon après avoir regardé toute les recherches de tout le monde, nous sommes tous tombé sur la même chose, un Kanima.**_

Tout le monde ne disait rien, Jackson était tout blanc, quand il était un Kanima, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, et il avait fait pas mal de dégât.

_**\- Je vois que Lydia, à trouvé la cause, qui serait que les cinq victimes avait tout une coïncidence avec l'accident survenue le 20 aout.**_

Melia ne se sentait pas bien, ce jour là elle s'en souvenait très bien, elle avait été au premier loges de cette accident, si bien que vu que son frère dormait, elle était descendue de voiture pour aider la pauvre femme qui était coincée dans sa voiture, elle n'avait pu rien faire, à part lui tenir la main et la rassurer en attendant les pompiers, elle avait essayer de la soigner mais c'était tout bonnement impossible, un morceau de ferraille était coincée dans l'abdomen, si bien que si elle l'a soigné, la pauvre femme aurait guérie autour du morceau en fer, les urgences avait mis trop de temps à arriver et la femme était meurtre sur le visage d'une jeune Alpha totalement paniquée, Melia se souviendra toujours du visage de cette femme qui s'était décrispé, en lui disant merci pour lui avoir tenu compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte, après avoir parlé aux urgentistes Melia avait repris la route avec un frère réveiller et qui avait tout vu, mais ne disant rien respectant le silence de sa sœur.  
Peter ayant senti sa protectrice se crispé, il lui demanda si tout allait bien.

_** \- Dylan et moi étions sur place ce jour là, j'ai essayé de sauver cette pauvre femme, mais elle est morte en me tenant la main, faute des urgentistes qui était trop long à intervenir, peut être que si elle avait un fils, celui-ci tiennent pour responsable tout ceux qui n'ont pas sauvé sa mère.  
\- Le maître du Kanima, et surtout si c'est son fils, va décider lui-même si oui ou non vous avez à faire à la mort de sa mère. **_Informa Jackson.  
_**\- Dans ce cas, et surtout pour plus de sureté, Scott et Isaac veillerons sur vous cette nuit, Isaac surveilleras Dylan et Scott…  
\- Pas que j'ai quelques chose contre toi Scott, mais Peter me surveilleras, et c'est non négociable.  
\- Peter n'est pas quelqu'un de confiance Melia. **_Grogna Scott.  
_**\- Déjà tu ne me grogne pas dessus et ensuite Peter est mon protecteur, il sera toujours plus de confiance que vous tous réunis.**_

Bien entendu tout ça repartis dans une confrontation, Melia contre tout ceux qui était contre Peter, tout le monde se foutait complètement de ce que disait la jeune fille, Scott la surveillerais un point c'est tout, même Derek ne pouvait plus dire un mot.

_**\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMEZ OUI ! **_Hurla Derek. _**Bordel, donc je disais ! Isaac surveille Dylan et Peter surveilleras Melia.  
\- Mais… **_Tenta Scott.  
_**\- JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE ! C'est moi qui décide ! Si Peter est le protecteur de Melia, il sera à même de la protéger ! Et j'irais MOI-MEME surveiller Stiles ! Je veux rien entendre j'ai dit !**_

À la fin de la réunion, Melia monta dans la voiture de Peter, ainsi que Dylan, dans la voiture de Stiles se trouvait Derek et Isaac, qui ne disait rien, au début il avait un peu râlé sur le choix de Melia, mais avait ensuite compris que le Protecteur était une bonne chose, alors il n'avait rien compris, en revanche il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Scott, est ce que celui-ci avait des sentiments pour la jeune fille ? Pourtant il n'en avait rien dit à personne, ou est-ce le fait que son meilleur ami était également sous ce toit, surtout que le fait que Derek avait décidé qu'il protégerait Stiles cette nuit là n'avait pas plus à Scott non plus, qui était partie avant la fin de la réunion.  
Une fois arrivé à la maison Stilinski, ils virent tous la moto de Scott, Melia grogna, mais Derek la stoppa il voulait écouter ce qu'il se passait surtout que le sheriff était la.  
Ce qu'ils entendirent fit grogner doublement Melia, Scott essayait de mettre le Sheriff de son côté pour ne pas accepter Peter chez lui, mauvaise idée quand on savait que Noah, avait le matin même, invité Peter à venir le plus souvent qu'il souhaité, Melia entra dans la maison, Peter, Stiles, Derek, Dylan et Isaac à sa suite.  
Quand Scott les vits il eu la bienséance de rougir et parti, à part cette interlude la soirée se passa plutôt bien.  
Au moment de se coucher, Noah proposa de rajouter un matelas dans la chambre de Stiles pour Derek et un matelas dans celle de Dylan pour Isaac, mais les deux refusèrent poliment et partirent se coucher, en revanche en entrant dans la chambre de Melia, le matelas qui était posait par terre était occupé par le plus vieux des Hale et la jeune fille s'était déjà endormi dans son lit.  
Les trois loups, restèrent éveillés pour mieux intervenir aux moindres soucis.

* * *

Voila j'espère que cela vous à plus, comme d'hab laissez une petite, ou grande à votre guise, review, cela m'aide pour les chapitres suivant, savoir ce que vous en pensez etc.  
Je sais que les persos OC ne sont pas toujours bien perçu, donc j'essaie au maximum de les rendre intéressant.

MeliaTheDiablesse.


	5. Chapter 4

Avant de commencer le chapitre je voulais savoir, si vous préfèreriez que je reste sur Ethan et Aiden Peel ou que je prenne, et je viens seulement de le remarquer, Ethan et Aiden Steiner, qui serait apparemment le nom de famille de jumeaux, sachez que le nom de famille n'est pas souvent utiliser mais c'est juste pour avoir votre avis sur la question.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, l'histoire et tout l'univers, seuls m'appartiennent les personnages OC ainsi que les histoires créées.

**Rating : **K+ voir T pour le langage.

**P.S : **Je n'ai pas de bêta donc désolé d'avance pour les fautes.

**P.P.S : ** Je tiens à vous préciser que l'année sera 2012, Melia aura 17 ans, Dylan 15, ils seront en seconde années pour Melia et première pour Dylan, l'histoire ne suivra pas celle de la série, j'espère que cela vous gêneras pas, Peter à été tué mais étant revenue à la lune des vers en Mars 2012, cela ne change pas, en revanche Lydia sait qu'elle est une banshee, pour Jackson c'est pareille que Peter cela s'est passé avant la rentrée de la second année, par contre il est resté à Beacon Hills, Boyd et Erica ne seront ni mort ni enlevait, pour l'ajout des persos quand Scott deviendra un Alpha, j'arriverais à les intégrés un peu comme dans Teen Wolf avec des changements pour que sa colle à ma fiction, Derek restera bien un Alpha mais Scott en deviendra un également, je trouverai un moyens de faire dans le même qu'il l'est devenue. Peter ne sera pas le méchant, un peu comme je l'avais fait dans Teen Wolf 2.0, y aura pas de gros changement ne vous inquiétez pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 4** : En trois mots. Entraînement. Basket. Sortie

* * *

**Samedi 8 Septembre 2012**

Melia papillonna des yeux et se réveilla tranquillement, elle porta son regard d'abord sur son réveille Loki et vit qu'il était 7h30 du matin, elle se fustigea mentalement sur le fait que même le week-end elle ne faisait pas de grasse matinée, après cette envoyés de moult et moult réflexion sur ses incapacités à dormir, elle porta son regard en bas, sur le matelas occupé par le loup puis vit qu'il dormait, il avait du sûrement s'endormir dès que le matin c'était levé.  
Elle sortit doucement du lit et marcha dans la chambre à pas de chat pour ne pas réveiller Peter, elle ouvrit légèrement sa porte après avoir mis un pull ample, et sortit doucement, elle referma la porte tout aussi doucement, et quand elle se tourna dans le couloir pour prendre la direction de l'escalier, elle remarqua Stiles et Dylan, qui avait fait la même chose qu'elle, elle leur intima un chut en mettant son index sur sa bouche et montra l'escalier du regard, ils descendirent tout les trois en silence, puis parlèrent normalement une fois dans la cuisine sachant qu'ici les loups ne les entendraient pas.

_**-Vous avez bien dormis ? **_Demanda la jeune fille en préparant du thé pour elle et du chocolat au lait pour les garçons.  
_**\- Pour ma part j'ai eu du mal avec le regard de Derek n'arrêtant pas de me fixer.  
\- Et comment tu as réussi à t'endormir ? **_Demanda Dylan

Stiles ne répondit pas, il devint très rouge et étrangement absorbé par son chocolat au lait, la tigre fit un petit sourire mesquin

_**\- Alors mon petit Stilesounet, comment as-tu fais dodo, dis moi je veux TOUT savoir.**_

Elle s'installa face à lui poussant presque son frère.

_**\- Iladormisavecmoi. **_Stiles devint très clairement une tomate bien mûre.  
_**\- Alors j'ai certes une super-ouïe mais je n'ai rien compris.  
\- Meliaaa. **_Se plaignit-il, pendant que le second Tigre rigolait dans sa tasse.  
\- _**Tututut, je veux savoir.  
\- Il a dormis avec moi. Parce qu'il me faisait flipper assis dans ma chaise de bureau à me fixer continuellement.  
\- C'est ti pas mignon tout ça. **_Dit-elle en tapotant dans ses mains

Stiles mis son visage toujours aussi rouge dans ses mains, croyant mourir de honte, le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il s'était collé au loup dans son sommeil, cette source de chaleur tellement agréable pour lui petit humain qui avait affreusement froid, ce matin ils s'était réveillé la tête sur le torse du loup, un bras lâchement jeté au travers de sa taille, le loup le serrant contre lui, rien que d'y penser cela lui refit tourner la tête encore une fois, il n'allait pas mentir, le loup l'attirait indéniablement, il était vraiment sexy et lui donnait vraiment beaucoup trop chaud.  
Melia qui avait tout suivi, en voyant le visage de son cher ami et surtout en sentant les effluves de désir que Stiles dégageait décida de le laisser respirer un peu et se tourna vers son frère avec un visage sadique.

_**\- Ta nuit c'est bien passé avec Isaac à tes côté ? **_Elle cacha son sourire derrière sa main

Son frère s'étouffa en ouvrant grand ses orbites, sa sœur avait apparemment décidé qu'aujourd'hui elle serait taquine, pas que cela le gênait qu'elle soit comme ça, sa l'avait même manquait, cette facette que montrait sa sœur en ce moment même, prouvait que le fait qu'elle aille de nouveau un protecteur lui faisait du bien, il décida que c'était à son tour de poser les questions.

_** \- Et toi ton loup ta tenu chaud ? **_Demanda t-il  
_**\- Oui, tiens comment c'est passé TA nuit avec TON Hale ? **_Renchérit Stiles.  
\- _**Il a dû te tenir chaud toute la nuit non ?  
\- Oh je suis sûre qu'elle lui a fait pleiiiin de petit câlin.  
\- Tout en le félicitant sur combien il était musclé…  
\- Et tellement sexy !  
\- Mais vous avez fini oui ! Sachez Messieurs que Peter à dormis par terre sur un matelas à côté de mon lit.  
\- À côté de son lit, tu remarqueras Dylan, qu'il n'était pas si loin. **_Ricana Stiles  
_**\- Mais stop enfin ! **_

Elle avait joué avec le feu en embêtant son frère et son ami, mais voir son frère sourire ainsi, la faisait sourire en retour, elle décida qu'elle ne dirait rien, bien qu'elle n'avouerait jamais qu'elle avait eu plus d'une fois l'envie d'aller rejoindre le loup de naissance sur son matelas.  
Elle bu une gorgée de son thé quand les trois loups rentrèrent dans la cuisine, quand Stiles vit Derek il devint une nouvelle fois rouge, Melia éclata de rire, elle faillis même tomber de sa chaise heureusement Peter la retint contre lui et la remonta tout en lui embrassant le haut de son crâne ce qui eu pour effet de la faire arrêter de rire et de devenir rouge autant que Stiles, ce que celui-ci ne loupa et éclata de rire avec Dylan.  
Les deux Hale ne comprirent rien sauf Isaac qui ricana doucement, Derek se tourna vers lui avec son regard « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » mais Isaac mima une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche, le loup ne saura rien de son bêta, avant que tout cela deviennent gênant, Melia se leva et alla se préparer, tandis que les trois loups s'assirent à table et prirent leur cafés pour Derek et Peter et son thé pour Isaac.  
Le temps que Melia se prépare, Stiles avait de plus en plus chaud, le fait que Derek soit face à lui tout en le fixant le m'était mal à l'aise, il se tortilla pour une énième fois sur sa chaise. Dylan, Isaac et Peter, qui compris ce qui se passait dans la petite tête brune, ricanait silencieusement, le pire dans tout ça était sûrement les effluves que dégagé Stiles, qui embaumait toute la cuisine et tout le monde le sentait, à part peut être Derek, qui avait toujours cette tête de « Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe expliquait moi toute suite » tout ça rien qu'avec le regard, bah oui ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que le célèbre Sourwolf allait faire des phrases longues.  
Melia revint dans la cuisine et fut toute suite agressé par l'odeur de Stiles, elle voulut se retenir de rire mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, relatant de suite ce qui s'était passé et dit quelques heures plus tôt.

_**\- Bon ça suffit ! Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe maintenant ! **_Eclata Derek

Melia ne tint plus et éclata de rire suivi par les trois autres, l'Alpha fut décontenancé et ne sut quoi dire, la tigre s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

-_** Un jour tu sauras Derek. Un jour.**_

Stiles se leva presque en courant et alla se préparer, alors que l'hyperactif était partie, Melia s'installa entre son frère et Peter.

-_** On à bien entraînement aujourd'hui ?  
\- Oui Isaac.  
\- Et après on à préparé une sortie, enfin j'ai préparé et si vous voulez. **_Précisa Melia.  
-_** Ca sera super ! **_

**10:00**

_**\- Bien, nous allons débuter l'entraînement. Et par groupe.  
\- Qu'elles sont les groupes ? **_Demanda Isaac.  
_**\- Alors. Scott, Peter contre moi Jackson, Boyd, contre Melia Erica, Malia contre Dylan Aiden, Ethan contre Isaac. Pour ce qui est de Stiles, Allison, Danny et Lydia, vous allez vous entraîner aussi, Chris nous à donné quelques plan d'entraînement qu'Allison connaît, et qu'elle pratique elle va donc vous entraîner. On commence, Scott, Peter sur le terrain.**_

_\- Entraînements –_

Peter et Scott se mirent au milieu du terrain, et Derek lui, se plaça face à eux.  
Peter et Scott se transformèrent ce qui arrêta Derek qui avait commencé à avancer.  
Ils s'élancèrent des deux côtés de Derek, qui les pris par leurs cols et les envoya loin de lui. Scott se releva, avança jusqu'à lui pour envoyer son poing droit mais Derek s'abaissa pour l'esquiver, il renvoya Scott à terre avec son bras gauche, il alla vers lui le souleva par le t-shirt pour le jeter plus loin, Scott fit plusieurs roulades de côté et se prit un tronc d'arbre qui était couché dans le dos.  
Peter arriva derrière et se jeta sur Derek qui, au même moment celui-ci se releva et envoya son pied dans sa figure, pied qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Derek mit un coup de coude contre l'épaule de Scott qui tomba sur le coup, au moment où il se relevait, Derek lui remit un coup dans le dos ce qui le remit à terre.  
Il le leva par le bras et la jambe et le projeta contre Peter qui s'était relevé et qui retomba sous le coup.  
Derek commença, seulement, à ce moment la à se transformer.  
Scott couru jusqu'à lui pour le mettre à terre mais Derek l'esquiva et Scott rencontra, encore une fois, un arbre, qui cette fois était debout, et à cause de sa vitesse il s'assomma.  
Le combat qui au départ était un combat deux contre un, allait se terminer en un contre un, les autres qui regardaient le combat étaient en train de prendre les paris de qui entre Derek et Peter allait gagner, la plupart était pour Derek, seul Melia, Malia et Dylan étaient pour Peter.  
Peter était face à Derek, il courut vers lui, tête baisser et l'encercla à la taille, tête contre abdomen, Derek lui encercla ses épaules et frappa son estomac de deux coups de genou, il l'éjecta contre l'arbre ou Scott était encore coucher, Derek expédia son poing à la figure mais Peter se baissa et Derek rencontra l'arbre à la place. Peter profita que Derek était sonner et passa derrière lui, il le colla contre celui-ci pour lui mettre un coup de genou dans le dos, Derek se retourna sous le coup et mis ses deux mains autour du cou pour le maintenir éloigné, mais son oncle réussit quand même à l'atteindre avec son poing gauche et ensuite le droit, Derek lâcha sa prise et Peter en profita pour le projeter contre les escaliers de la maison.  
Derek était couché, Peter avait gagné.

Peter aida Derek et Scott à se relever, Derek en profita pour féliciter son oncle et annonça les prochains qui passé.

Melia, Boyd et Jackson se placèrent comme les trois autres avant eux, Boyd et Jackson se mirent au milieu et Melia en face d'eux, la jeune Alpha fit comme Derek plus tôt et ne se transforma pas toute suite, en revanche les deux garçons en profitèrent.  
Les deux bêtas totalement transformé s'avança vers elle, baissé légèrement comme pour attraper une proie, Boyd se retrouva derrière elle, et Jackson face à elle, tout en tournant autour d'elle, pensant la piéger ils foncèrent trois sur la tigre, qui attendit au dernier moment pour rouler sur le côté, les deux loups rentrèrent en collision et se sonnèrent un peu.  
Profitant de cet état de fait Melia les attrapas tout les deux par la peau du cou et les jetèrent aussi loin que possible, le pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien demandé depuis le début, intercepta les loups encore une fois contre ses écorces.  
Les garçons se relevèrent et s'avancèrent vers elle.  
Ils choisirent une autre tactique, ils foncèrent droit sur elle, côte à côte, au dernier moment Melia fit un saut assez haut et en avant pour les éviter.  
Il fallait qu'elle en envoie au moins un au tapis pour finir en un contre un, c'est ce qui l'a décida à se transformer, la transformation étonna assez Jackson, qui n'avait jamais vue de Tigre-Garou, pour se faire attraper et envoyer contre le manoir, ou il finit hors jeu, il ne restait plus que Boyd, et elle savait que ça finirai au corps à corps.  
Boyd envoya le premier coup, tout droit dans la mâchoire, Melia envoya son genou dans l'estomac de son adversaire, celui-ci attrapa les cheveux de la jeune fille et l'envoya valdingué plus loin, elle se releva et l'attrapa par derrière ses jambes autour des hanches du noir, ses bras autour du cou et elle le maintenue jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se fatigue, une fois que Boyd posa un genou à terre, Melia lui mit un coup de coude dans la nuque et il atterris à terre, totalement vaincu.

Melia l'aida à se relever et Boyd la félicita ainsi que Jackson.  
La meute entière applaudis avec joie la gagnante.  
C'était maintenant au tour de Malia, Erica et Dylan.

Ici ils ne se placèrent pas comme les trios précédent, ils s'étaient placés en triangle, alors que Dylan se transforma entièrement les filles foncèrent sur lui, elles arrivèrent à le mettre à terre, mais Dylan n'en resta pas là, il attrapa le bras de Malia et l'envoya, encore, contre cette pauvre arbre, le dos de la coyote craqua mais elle ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure, elle sauta sur son dos à lui, tandis qu'il empêchait Erica de lui mettre des coups de griffe, tout en retenant la blonde, il réussis à attraper Malia par le cou et l'envoya contre la louve, elles atterrirent plus loin, Erica eu du mal à se relever, mais ne dit rien, elle allait d'ailleurs foncer quand Dylan l'attrapa par le cou et l'envoya direct dans les bras de Boyd qui n'ayant rien vue venir, réceptionna sa copine tant bien que mal.  
Il ne restait plus que Malia contre Dylan, le combat était assez intense, entre coup de griffe, morsure, et coup de poing les deux étaient plutôt résistant, mais c'est le jeune Tigre, ayant eu des années d'entraînement en étant humain, qui gagna.

Le dernier combat de métamorphe s'annonça être Isaac contre les jumeaux.

Ils se mirent comme l'avait fait plutôt Derek, Scott et Peter.  
Isaac se mit sur le côté toute griffe dehors et fit un sourire en coin, les jumeaux prenant ça comme de la provocation, fonça sur le blond, toute griffe dehors, le combat entre ses trois la était plutôt comme un règlement de compte, comme s'ils avaient attendus ça depuis longtemps, Isaac arrivait à toucher les jumeaux un peu partout, la joue, le bras l'abdomen les cuisses, mais les jumeaux ne se laissèrent pas faire et firent les mêmes blessures en double au garçon, ils attrapèrent d'ailleurs Isaac et l'envoya plus loin, contre la souche d'un arbre.  
Ils profitèrent que celui-ci était sonné, et fusionnèrent, c'était leur boite secrète jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient entraîné tout les jours pour y arriver enfin en étant bêta, Isaac n'avait pas peur mais ne le sentait pas non plus, les jumeaux était trois fois plus fort dans cette forme la et ce n'était pas le statut qui allait changer quelques choses, ils foncèrent sur lui, l'attrapa et l'envoya, comme Scott, comme Jackson et comme Erica, directement dans les marches du manoir.

Les jumeaux furent applaudis, tandis que Melia, s'occupa de guérir le bêta, une fois fini elle s'approcha des jumeaux et guérirent les leurs.

Ils avaient finis tous leurs entraînements, ainsi que les humains qui revint avec eux totalement transpirant, ils prirent une bouteille d'eau fraîche et la finirent presque entièrement.

_**\- Je pense que cette année je devrais enfin jouer dans l'équipe. **_Dit Stiles en s'écroulant  
\- _**Tu joue au Lacrosse ?  
\- Tu joue aussi Dylan ? **_Demanda Lydia.  
_**\- Je pense m'y inscrire, oui. J'y ai joué au collège et j'avais été capitaine.  
\- Le meilleurs si on écoutait le proviseur.  
\- Oh voyons, il n'en voyait que par nous deux. **_Rigola Dylan.  
_**\- Melia tu as joué au Lacrosse ?  
\- Oh non, très peu pour moi, je jouais au Basket. Et j'étais capitaine de mon équipe.  
\- Intéressant. **_S'incrusta Peter.  
_**\- Ancien Joueur ? **_Demanda Melia.  
_**\- Ancien Capitaine. **_Répondit le loup.  
_**\- Vous pourriez faire un, un contre un entre ancien capitaine. **_Proposa Stiles.

Melia regarda Peter qui celui-ci accepta rapidement le défis, la jeune fille l'accepta tout aussitôt.  
Le loup installa les paniers de chaque côté du terrain, Melia le rejoignit au milieu, face à face.  
Melia se fit une queue de cheval, enleva sa veste pour être à l'aise.  
La meute, elles, les observés, alors que cela avait commencé. Melia avait le ballon entre les mains et elle s'avançait en driblant jusqu'au panier, alors qu'elle allait marquer , Peter lui reprit le ballon et avança, toujours en driblant, de l'autre côté, Melia essaya de le lui reprendre mais le loup l'esquiva et marqua un panier, elle récupéra le ballon, ils étaient face à face de nouveau, elle faisait dribler le ballon devant elle et quelque fois elle le passait derrière elle et le refaisait passer devant elle en le passant sous une de ses jambes, elle passa à côté de Peter et l'esquiva en voyant sa main pour reprendre la balle, elle avança en courant vers son panier, fit un saut et marqua le panier.  
Le jeu durait déjà depuis 5 minutes et ils étaient à égalité, ils essayaient de marquer mais à chaque fois ils se reprenaient le ballon.  
Le tigre reprit le ballon au loup et couru jusqu'à son panier elle marqua mais au même moment Peter sauta et il tomba sur Melia, elle était par terre, Peter sur elle et rien qu'à la tête qu'il faisait elle eut un fou rire, ils décidèrent de rester sur la victoire de Melia et retournèrent vers les autres.

-_** C'était super génial ! **_ S'écria Lydia. _**On pourrait faire une équipe et convaincre le coach, qu'en penses-tu ?**_

La Tigre réfléchissais tout en regardant les quatre jeunes filles face à elle, pour faire une équipe de basket il fallait être cinq des deux côtés, elles étaient cinq, mais il fallait des remplaçantes aussi, sauf si le coach décidais de faire une équipe mixte, mais Melia n'était pas pour, surtout si elle visait le rôle de capitaine, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû mal à se faire respecter envers un garçon, même si tous n'était pas macho, et les règles du jeu détonnait un peu entre équipe Masculine et Féminine.

_**\- On pourrait demander, nous sommes cinq et une équipe est composé de cinq joueurs, il faut des remplaçantes aussi, cinq serait l'idéal, si le coach veut faire des matches d'entraînement, mais il faut être sûre qu'on soit prise toutes les cinq. Est-ce que ça vous dirais sinon ?**_

Melia se tourna vers Erika, Allison, Malia et Lydia, les quatre jeunes filles hochèrent positivement de la tête, Melia se promit d'en parler au coach à leur retour au lycée.  
Elles allèrent toutes les cinq à l'intérieur, en parlant de leurs idées de faire une équipe féminine de basket au lycée, les garçons, qui faisait tous à peu prés du Lacrosse, approuvèrent en disant que cela serait une excellente idée.  
Ils partirent tous au loft ou Derek était déjà pour commander des Pizzas, quand ils arrivèrent les dîtes pizzas étaient déjà sur la table, ils s'installèrent et tout en mangeant parla de la sortie que Meliarinna avait organisés.  
Le début du programme commençait à 16h30, où chacun ferait un tour de leurs côtés dans la ville jusqu'à 17h30, heure ou il se rejoignait dans un bar, qu'ils iraient ensuite à 19h00 Derek les rejoignaient pour manger un morceau en ville puis à 20h00~20h30 ils retournaient tous au loft.  
Lydia décida d'aller faire du shopping avec Erica, Allison et Melia, Jackson et Boyd venait donc avec elles pour porter les sacs, Peter se proposa de venir avec elles, signifiant qu'il avait lui aussi du shopping à faire et qu'il porterait ses sacs et ceux de la tigre, quand il vit le visage des deux loups se décontracter il ricana légèrement.  
Stiles, lui, décida d'emmener Scott, Dylan, Malia et Isaac en ville pour aller au cinéma, intimant d'y aller de suite, ils se levèrent donc et parti voir The Secret, un film traitant sur un mal qui s'est abattu sur la petite ville de Cold Rock. Et où les enfants disparaissent un à un, il n'y a aucun indice et surtout aucun témoin. Scott n'était pas trop emballé, mais décida d'accompagner son meilleur ami, pour les trois autres participants, ils étaient plutôt enjoué de voir se film.  
Aiden voulant un peu laisser son frère et Danny ensemble, proposa à Lydia de venir avec eux aider Jackson et Boyd pour les sacs, les deux loups firent un petit soupire de contentement, ils auront les sacs d'Allison en moins sur leurs bras.  
Après une énième confirmation de Derek, leurs disant que oui, il les rejoindrait, les huit métamorphes, banshee et chasseresse partirent en voiture, Lydia monta avec Jackson, Allison prit avec elle Aiden, Boyd et Erica et Melia monta avec Peter.  
Il était 16h quand ils arrivèrent au grand centre commercial, Lydia prit toute suite les devants elle crocheta ses bras au bras d'Erica et d'Allison, Melia resta derrière en compagnie des garçons mais suivait tout de même Lydia, celle-ci d'ailleurs s'arrêta devant un magasin au tons pastel, la jeune alpha fit une grimace que ne loupa pas Peter, ils rentrèrent dans le magasin, mais l'alpha ainsi qu'Erica et Allison n'était clairement pas à l'aise, elles regardaient les habits, pas avec du dégout mais elles étaient plutôt au comble de l'exaspération.

_**\- Lydia, j'emmène les filles dans un autres magasin plus à leur goûts. **_Prévint Peter

Lydia se retourna et regarda les trois filles de bas en hauts, elle regarda le magasin et comprit toute suite.

_**\- Oh oui bien, sûre je n'y avais pas pensé. **_Rigola-t-elle. _**Boyd, Aiden vous allez bien entendu avec eux.**_

Les deux loups, ravie de quitter cet enfer tout en pastel quittèrent presque le magasin en courant, Jackson fit une tête dépité et continua de suivre sa copine. Ils avancèrent dans les galeries marchandes, quand Erica s'arrêta à une boutique, ou la plupart des articles étaient en cuir.

_**\- Je vais jeter un œil à ce qu'ils ont ici. Mais continuait sans moi.  
\- On se retrouve à la porte du hall à 17h pile. **_Prévint Melia

Erica lui fit un signe de la main pour signifiait qu'elle avait compris, et Boyd la suivit.  
Les quatre autres continuèrent leurs chemins quand les deux filles trouvèrent leurs bonheurs, dans le même magasin, elles fouinèrent un peu et les garçons purent même aller voir un peu pour eux dans le fond du magasin.  
Allison prit plusieurs tenues, la première était composée d'un chemisier tunique de couleur crème et qui était assez léger avec un jean slim de couleur gris foncé, une paire de bottes en cuir brillant noir, avec une veste gilet ¾ de couleur bordeaux avec des rayures noir, une fine ceinture que la jeune fille n'utiliseras sûrement jamais et des boutons noir. La deuxième tenue, était composée d'un simple t-shirt violine, ample et arrivant en bas des hanches, un jean slim, de couleur gris délavé, une paire de bottine en cuir mat et un talon d'environ 5 cm, le tout accompagné d'un petit sac en tissus de couleur rouge avec des rayures violet foncé. La troisième tenu était composée d'un pull large et ample de couleur bleu qui était en dégradé, un jean slim de couleur noir, des bottes hautes couleur beige et un sac à main en cuir marron. Sa dernière tenue était composée d'un haut à bretelle noir totalement fleur, un jean slim noir délavé, de petit bottes en cuir noir mat et une veste en cuir noir.  
Melia avait était un peu moins dépensière deux tenues seulement, sa première tenue était composé d'un débardeur blanc ample, un jean slim totalement noir, une paire de Derbies montante noir, une veste en cuir noir avec une capuche en tissus, un sac à main noir et en cuir, et une petite paire de lunette aviateur. Sa seconde tenue était composée un débardeur gris-vert, ou était écrit _« Good Girls Go To Heaven. Bad Girls Go Every-Where »_, un second jean slim noir, une paire de Doc Marteens, noir et en cuir, et une veste en tissus noir.  
Elles rejoignirent les deux garçons qui n'avait pas beaucoup pris de vêtement, Aiden s'était pris trois jeans déchiré de trois couleurs différente, bleu foncé, bleu clair et gris clair, et un t-shirt blanc qui collait à sa peau, et une veste en jean bleu. Peter avait était un peu plus gourmand en prenant trois t-shirt en col-v, un de couleur vert kaki, un noir et un gris, il avait également pris deux jean, un noir et un gris foncé, une veste en cuir, et un manteau ¾ gris foncé, et une paire de basket noir.  
Ils allèrent chacun leur tour à la caisse, sauf Melia et Allison, Peter ayant insisté pour leur payer leur tenu, il avait voulu payer celle d'Aiden, mais le loup avait totalement refusé, plus résistant que les filles cela dit.  
Ils sortirent du magasin et allèrent à l'entrée du magasin où les attendaient les quatre autre, Melia regarda sa montre et vit 16h55, ils n'étaient même pas en retard, alors que Lydia allait montrer ses achats qui faisait tout de même une dizaine de sac, Peter senti une odeur désagréable dans l'air.

_**\- Aux voitures toute suite. **_Dit-il

Il prit Melia par le bras et la tira à sa suite, les six autres coururent derrière lui, une fois dans le parking et devant les trois voitures, il ne senti plus cette drôle d'odeur.

_**\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as tiré comme un malade.  
\- J'ai senti le Kanima.  
\- Mais… Le Kanima ne sort qu'en pleine nuit, hors nous sommes en plein jour. **_Fit remarquer Jackson à Peter_**  
\- C'est ce qui m'a étonné aussi. Ce n'est pas normal.  
\- Ce n'est pas le Kanima. C'était le maître, c'est possible que l'odeur est déteint sur lui. **_Eluda Melia.

Ils se regardèrent tous comprenant, que le maître tenait pour responsable le frère et la sœur Kurski, Melia se rapprocha inconsciemment de Peter, qui plaça sa main dans le bas de son dos.

_**\- Il va falloir être encore plus prudent, s'il prend le risque de suivre Melia à la trace il n'aura aucun mal à vouloir l'atteindre, que ça soit elle ou même son frère. Allons au bar ou on devait tous se rejoindre.**_

À la fin de la phrase de Peter, tout le monde remonta dans les voitures et se dirigèrent vers le bar, à leur arrivait, Stiles et les cinq autres qui étaient au cinéma attendait devant, au moment de se garer, ils virent Danny et Ethan revenir vers eux.  
Peter expliqua aux autre ce qui s'était passé, Melia toujours accroché à lui, ce qui agaçait sérieusement la jeune fille, son tigre sentait le danger envers lui et voulait s'accrocher à son protecteur, pas que ça gênait Melia, loin de la, Peter était totalement à son goût, mais il y avait d'autre manière d'approcher quelqu'un, autre que la peur qu'avait son tigre par exemple, seulement elle pouvait pas le contrôler et même si elle était une Alpha, elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, ce qui l'étonnait le plus dans tout ça était de voir son frère se rapprocher inconsciemment de Malia, elle comprit que la coyote avait été choisis comme protectrice par le tigre de son frère.  
Ils entrèrent dans le bar et s'installa en haut ou était placé plusieurs canapé autour d'une petite table, le serveur vint prendre leur commande et reparti.

_**\- Nous allons devoir en parler à Derek, mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord avec moi, et qu'on devra vous protéger encore une fois, Melia, Dylan et toi Stiles. **_Expliqua Peter.  
_**\- D'ailleurs, va y avoir un souci pour moi. J'ai une famille d'accueil maintenant, et je ne vais pas pouvoir m'absenter encore ce soir. **_Informa Isaac_**  
\- Dans ce cas Malia te remplaceras ell…  
\- Je peux le faire moi ! **_S'énerva Scott en coupant Dylan.  
\- _**Oui tu peux. On sait ! Mais Malia est la protectrice de Dylan ! **_S'énerva à son tour Melia. _**Qu'est ce qui t'arrive à t'énerver comme ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Et ça m'énerve encore plus.**_

Melia senti l'air discrètement, ferma les yeux et compris aussitôt, elle ricana doucement, intima Scott de venir avec elle.  
Ils allèrent plus loin, la ou les oreilles lupines ne pouvait pas entendre, mais ou celle de son frère si.

_**\- Depuis combien de temps l'odeur d'Isaac te fait tourner la tête ?  
\- Comment tu… Ah oui tes sens félin.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Depuis le début de l'année.  
\- Tu veux être proche de lui c'est ça ?  
\- Oui et je ne supporte pas qu'il soit proche des autres, sauf si je suis là.  
\- D'où le fait que tu t'es énervé hier quand j'ai refusé que ça soit toi qui me protège, et vue qu'Isaac s'occupait de Dylan, tu l'as prit comme un affront. Et tu as voulu surveiller Dylan, pour voir s'il y avait eu quelques choses hier.  
\- Je suis tellement désolé pour hier. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'arrive.  
\- Un conseil parles en avec Isaac, et si vous ne trouvais pas d'où ça vient va voir Derek, il vous expliquera.  
\- Mais tu as l'air de savoir toi.  
\- Oui je le sais. Mais vous êtes les bêtas de Derek, c'est à lui de vous en dire plus.**_

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir avec les autres, qui voulurent savoir, mais aucun des deux ne répondit, en revanche Dylan fixa sa sœur avec dans les yeux une petite lueur d'amusement.  
Ils sortirent du bar à 19h pile, Derek les attendaient devant, mais Peter arrêta tout le monde et mis Melia derrière lui ses yeux devinrent bleu électriques et il rugit doucement, Derek se releva de sa voiture sentit l'air et se mit à côté de son oncle totalement transformé, la plupart de la meute se transforma petit à petit comprenant que faisant nuit le Kanima et son maître n'était pas loin.  
Melia se mit entre Peter et Derek, totalement transformé elle aussi, sa peau devint plus foncé _– un peu comme le Jaguar-Garou- _Des traits blancs venait se plaçait sur son front descendant jusqu'à l'espace de ses sourcils, quelques un était placés juste en dessous de ses pommettes, d'autres venait former sa mâchoire et elle en avait quelques un sur le haut de son torse, ses bras en était parsemés ici et là, et ses mains qui étaient elles aussi foncés, en avait quelques unes aussi, elle avait des griffes totalement noire, sur les pointes de ses cheveux, qui était noire de base, elles étaient devenues totalement blanche. Dylan lui était la copie conforme de sa sœur, sauf que lui avait gardé sa couleur naturelle et ses rayures étaient noires, ses griffes étaient blanches, et la pointe de ses cheveux noir.  
Melia était un tigre noir, son frère un tigre blanc.  
Les yeux verts, fixait intensément le Kanima qui ne bougeait plus, la meute en elle-même ne bougeait plus non plus d'ailleurs, personne ne savait quoi faire, Derek, qui se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé avec Jackson ne fit pas un seul mouvement, ils virent le maître du Kanima s'avançait vers eux, Peter eu le reflex de mettre son bras face à Melia, qui prit la parole.

-_** Ecoute, je sais que ce qui s'est passé sur l'autoroute était horrible, mais tuer tout ses gens ne fera pas revenir ta mère.  
\- Vous ne l'avez pas sauvé !  
\- J'ai essayé de la guérir, mais quelque chose était planté dans son abdomen et je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre ! J'ai tout fais, je suis resté avec elle pour la soutenir.  
\- Vous ne l'avez pas sauvé ! Vous l'avez donc tué !  
\- Ecoute, tue-moi. Mais épargne mon frère.  
\- Ton frère n'était pas visé. TU l'étais.**_

Melia compris qu'en voulant sauver cette femme, elle avait signé son arrêt de mort, alors que le Kanima s'approchait de la meute, elle se transforma entièrement en tigre noir, et couru dans la forêt amenant le Kanima avec elle.  
Alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin dans la forêt, le Kanima la toucha et elle se retrouva paralysé et couchait par terre, le seul avantage qu'avait les tigres, est que quand ils se transformaient entièrement en tigre et qu'il revenait dans leur formes humaines, ils gardaient leurs vêtements, légèrement déchiré, mais ils étaient habillé.  
Melia remarqua que le poison l'empêchait de hurler, cela l'avait totalement rendu muette, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pleura face à la mort, à sa mort qui arrivait, elle n'avait pu rien faire, si juste une chose, son frère ne sera pas seul cette fois, il aurait une famille, une meute qui veilleras sur lui, une protectrice qui sera la pour lui, elle se sentit bête, elle allait privée Peter d'une protectrice, chose rare pour un loup, elle ricana légèrement, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de mettre en place le plan Mapa avec Lydia, bon ça la Banshee pouvait s'en occupait comme une grande, elle ferma ses yeux, attendit le coup fatale mais rien ne vint, elle ne comprenait pas, à cause du poison ses sens était chamboulé, par contre elle senti très bien deux bras la relevé, en levant la tête elle croisa le regard de Peter, qui était totalement inquiète.

_**\- Ne refais plus ça compris ?**_

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, et le loup la porta, elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit rien. Elle questionna Peter du regard.

_**\- Mon abruti de neveu à juger bon de tuer le maître du Kanima.**_

Melia grimaça et essaya de parler.

_**\- Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse ça. **_Dit-elle faiblement. _**Le Kanima va chercher un autre maître.  
\- Certes. Mais d'un côté ça ta sauvé.  
\- Je le remercierais pour ça.**_

Elle pût bouger quelques membres, le poison ne faisait presque plus d'effet, elle remarqua qu'ils arrivaient près de la meute, et vit son frère le visage totalement inquiet quand il l'a vit dans les bras de Peter, son sang fit qu'un tour.

_**\- Mais tu es totalement inconsciente ma parole !**_

Melia descendit des bras de Peter, tout en gardant un bras autour des épaules du loup pour continuer de se maintenir.

_**\- C'est moi qu'il voulait, je n'allais pas le laisser vous tuer.  
\- Et toi ? Tu allais te faire tuer ?  
\- Oui, si c'est pour vous sauver, pour te sauver. Tu sais bien que je m'inquiète pour vous tous. Je suis une Alpha je pense d'abord à mon Clan !  
\- Sauf qu'il n'y a plus de clan si tu n'es plus la !  
\- Ah oui ? Et tu crois que c'est qui, qui deviendra un Alpha si je meurs ? Hein ? C'est toi andouille ! Tu aurais conservé les tigres-garou et le rôle d'Alpha ! **_

Melia avait hurlé tout en faisant luire ses yeux. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était, mais alors pas du tout intelligent, elle avait risqué la vie de tout le monde en faisant ça et elle en avait conscience que maintenant, son frère était encore trop instable émotionnellement pour devenir un Alpha, et ça aurait pu très mal se passer.  
Avec tout ça elle ne voulait qu'une chose rentrer chez les Stilinski, se coucher et se réveiller que le lendemain, Peter tu comprendre car il l'amena à la voiture et la fit installer.  
Il prévint Stiles qu'il allait rentrer avec elle, Stiles lui répondit qu'ils allaient tous en faire de même, Derek allait suivre Stiles avec sa Camaro et Dylan et Malia allait monter avec Stiles.  
Ils roulèrent tous jusqu'à la maison Stilinski, et une fois arrivé Melia rentra dans la maison et alla se coucher, Noah qui était rentré compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.  
Son fils lui expliqua tout et Noah eu une mine soucieuse, il remarqua Malia et marmonna comme quoi sa maison devenait le repaire des Hale.  
Stiles fit à manger pour Derek, Dylan et Malia. Peter étant monté surveiller Melia, au cas où le Kanima voudrait récidiver pour la mort de son maître.

-_** Ça sert à rien le maître du Kanima est meurt. Tu peux aller en bas.  
\- Et si le Kanima décide de venger la mort de son maître.  
\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un Kanima ne pense pas par lui-même. Manquerait plus que cet abruti aille un frère. Et la ça sera toute la meute en danger pas que moi. Maintenant je veux juste dormir.  
\- Très bien.**_

Peter se coucha sur son matelas et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait de toute façon pas très faim.  
Ce que le loup n'avait par contre pas prévu, c'est que la tigre le rejoignit sur son matelas et se roula en boule à ses côtés, Peter l'a rapprocha en la tirant par la taille et s'endormit avec l'odeur de l'Alpha.  
Melia ne dit rien, mais maudit encore une fois son tigre, et ses mouvements. Même si actuellement, elle ne lui en voulait pas trop, l'odeur du loup de naissance sentait définitivement bon, pour ce soir elle ne dira rien et laissa les rênes à son tigre, pour une fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien.  
Cette nuit la Melia ne fut pas la seule à se rapprocher d'un loup, Derek, était derrière Stiles le tenant entre ses bras, l'hyperactif dormais et le loup souriait, il tenait beaucoup à l'humain de la meute, il avait petit à petit commencé à avoir des sentiments pour le jeune homme, et il avait très bien compris ce que celui-ci avait eu ce matin, il voulait juste ne pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il était et avait fait genre qu'il n'avait rien compris, en respirant bien fort, il comprit que sa cousine et son oncle s'était endormis, ça aussi il l'avait remarqué, même si les deux tigres s'efforçait à dire que le rapprochement était dû à cause de leur statut de protecteur, ce qui d'un côté n'était pas totalement faux mais pas totalement vrai non plus, il arrivait à sentir les liens qui les unissaient, et c'était les mêmes qui les unissaient lui et Stiles.  
Cette nuit ils surveilleraient donc tout le monde, il préféra laisser les deux autres Hale dormirent un peu.

**Lundi 10 Septembre 2012**

La veille il ne s'était rien passé, pas de Kanima, rien, la meute entière et les deux Alphas, n'aimaient d'ailleurs pas trop ça, si il se passait rien c'est que le Kanima n'avait pas encore trouvé de maître, mais s'il en trouvait un de nouvelles séries de meurtres allaient commencer, et il allait falloir refaire de nouvelle recherche pour trouver ce que les victimes auraient en commun.  
Mais pour l'instant les jeunes avaient cours et ils étaient en ce moment même en Economie pour certains, Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Melia, Isaac et Danny, Melia pourrait donc parler au coach de son idée d'équipe de Basket, enfin c'était plus l'idée de Lydia pour le coup, mais elles pouvaient totalement allait en parler au coach ensemble.  
Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson et Ethan, étaient en math pour leur part, ils commençaient d'ailleurs à en avoir sacrément marre, ce cours était vraiment ennuyant, ils firent donc des pronostics à voix basses pour le Lacrosse pour les garçons et Erica écoutant la conversation, la fit perdre totalement la motivation d'écouter son cours.  
Ethan, Isaac, Malia et Allison était en cours de Littérature, qui pour l'instant était assez intéressant pour les garder concentré, même si les pensées des deux jeunes filles étaient tournés sur la demande qu'allait faire Melia et Lydia au coach.

La sonnerie annonça enfin, la fin du cours actuel. Melia accompagné de Lydia alla vers le coach

_** \- Coach ?  
\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Kurski et Martin ?  
\- Et bien nous aimerions crée une équipe féminine de Basket. **_Annonça Lydia.

Le coach les regarda étonné, le Basket avait était supprimé car les garçons du Lycée avait envie de faire du Lacrosse, mais jamais il n'avait pensé à faire du Basket Féminin.

_** \- Et bien pour faire une équipe de basket il faut être cinq plus des remplaçants.  
\- Nous sommes avec elles. **_Dit Malia, qui était accompagné d'Erica et Allison._**  
\- Pour les remplaçants vous pouvez toujours faire une affiche annonçant la création d'une équipe féminine.  
\- Je suppose que l'une de vous voudra être Capitaine.  
\- Meliarinna était capitaine pendant sa première année dans son ancien Lycée.**_ Informa Erica.  
_**\- Et bien dans ce cas je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait de dire oui. Il faudra que je fasse vos maillots. Avez-vous décider de vos numéros ?  
\- Oui tenez nous les avons noté avec nos noms de famille.**_

Allison donna la liste au coach ou était inscrit _« __**01 **__– Kurski. __**37 **__– Martin. __**02 **__– Reyes. __**17 **__– Argent. __**28 **__– Hale. »_, Le coach prit la liste et accepta d'en parler avec le proviseur, mais il était sûre que celui-ci accepteras, il leur informa qui leur dirais la réponse en fin d'après-midi et qu'il fera l'affiche pendant son temps de pause.

_**\- Je rêve ou Lydia et toi Erica avait prit les mêmes numéros que vos petits-amis ?**_

Les deux filles eurent l'intelligence de rougir et de tourner la tête pour regarder ailleurs. Allison ricana, elle avait vue juste. Pour elle, elle avait pris le numéro 17, car elle avait appris que son père avait joué dans l'équipe du lycée quand il était jeune et que son numéro était le 17, donc elle l'avait repris, pour Malia, la jeune fille avait dit que c'était juste le jour de son anniversaire.  
Pour Melia elle ne savait pas et était décidé à le savoir.

_**\- Et toi Melia ? Pourquoi 01 ? C'est ton ancien numéro ?  
\- Hum… Non… Venez je vais vous montrer quelques choses.**_

Melia amena les filles dans le hall du lycée et montra une photo, sur cette photo on voyait une équipe de Basket Masculine, les filles regardèrent mieux et virent ce qu'elles durent voir, elles se tournèrent vers Melia en faisant un sourire subjectif.

_**\- Mais cela est très intéressant, voyait vous ça.  
\- Oh c'est la promotion trois ans après celle de mon père.  
\- Ton père à été capitaine ? **_Détourna Melia.  
_**\- Oui il l'a été. Et même si je ne suis pas capitaine j'ai repris le numéro de mon père.  
\- Mais ça n'explique pas le tiens Melia**_

Melia redevint rouge et décida qu'il était temps d'aller en cours. En laissant les filles sans explication de sa part, après tout comment expliquer à ses amies, qu'elle avait pris le numéro de son protecteur bon, ok, cette excuse aurait été parfaite mais elle commençait à connaître ses amis, et elle savait qu'aucune aurait accepter cet excuse. Même si pour elle s'était la vérité.  
Apparemment le destin avait décidé de laisser l'ignorance à sa chère amie Meliarinna Kurski.  
Par contre le destin lui-même se dit qu'il allait jouer un tour, en effet le jour même avait lieu l'entraînement de La Crosse, la plupart des garçons étaient en effervescence, et beaucoup attendait d'être au fameux entraînement annuel, déterminant qui été Capitaine et Co-Capitaine, beaucoup se doutait que Whittemore restait Capitaine et McCall Co-Capitaine.  
Alors que les filles marchaient tranquillement dans le couloir, Stiles arriva comme une furie un dossier à la main, suivi des garçons qui couraient derrières lui.

_** \- Les filles ! Regardaient ça !**_

Stiles tandis le fameux dossier beige et Melia entreprit de le prendre et l'ouvrit et haussa un sourcil en relevant la tête vers Stiles.

_**\- Un fichier de police concernant Derek. Vraiment Stiles.  
\- Nan, enfin si c'est bien ça, mais regarde la date de naissance.  
\- 11 Septembre 1987. **_Lu Lydia. _**Et que veux tu qu'on fasse de la date de naissance de notre Alpha.  
\- Raaah. On est qu'elle mois ?  
\- Septembre. **_Répondit Malia.  
_**\- Oui, et qu'elle jour ? **_  
_**\- Et bien le lundi 10.  
**_\- _**Oh. C'est l'anniversaire de Derek demain. **_Comprit Melia._**  
\- Mais pourquoi il n'a rien dit ? **_S'étonna Allison.

Melia alla plus loin téléphone à la main, il l'a virent s'énerver légèrement au combiné, ils plaignaient tous presque la personne qui était au bout du fil.

_**\- D'après Peter. Derek n'aime pas qu'on fête son anniversaire. Depuis ce qui s'est passé en faite.  
\- On fait quoi du coup ? **_Demanda Stiles.  
\- _**Tout. Sauf une fête. On sera aimable avec lui, surtout que demain c'est la réunion de meute. **_Décida Isaac.  
\- _**On apporte des cadeaux ? **_Demanda Allison.  
\- _**Ça serait une bonne idée. On peut faire un cadeau groupé. Ça serait génial.  
\- Bonne idée Malia.  
\- Oh faites j'ai un autre dossier.**_

Stiles le tendit à Melia. Qui le prit, l'ouvrit et lu la date, elle fit un petit sourire à Stiles. Malia alla derrière celle qu'elle considéré comme sa meilleure amie.

_**\- Mon père est né le 24 Septembre.  
\- Ouep, et lui par contre on ne va pas se gêner pour lui faire une fête. Et surtout on ne lui dit rien. Il va penser que Stiles sait également pour son anniversaire, comme il à deviné que c'est notre cher hyperactif qui à trouvé pour Derek. **_Répondit Melia._**  
\- Pourquoi faire ça s'il le sait ?  
\- Parce qu'il aurait pu nous dire pour Derek. Donc pour la peine il ne saura rien. **_Sourit Sadiquement Melia

Sur ces douces paroles ils retournèrent tous en cours, jusqu'à 16h, heure à laquelle se déroulait, l'entraînement et les qualifications pour le La Crosse.  
Les filles et Aiden, qui ne souhaitait pas jouer, étaient dans les gradins pour voir si les garçons de la meute allait être pris, Melia croissait les doigts pour son frère, elle savait que son frère ne serait pas pris en tant que Capitaine, et à dire vrai, Dylan n'est comptait pas plus que ça, pour lui son rôle de Capitaine était du passé, et il ne souhaitait pas plus que ça de diriger encore une fois une équipe.  
Le Coach criait encore une fois des inepties sur ses petits poulains, comme les appelés Melia, et elle remarqua que pas mal de fille étaient dans les gradins, elle tourna la tête sur la deuxième partie du gradin et vit une affiche, elle sauta plus qu'elle descendit en douceur et arracha l'affiche qu'elle lut tout en retournant à sa place.

_**\- Le coach à fait l'affiche.**_

Les quatre autres filles participant au projet la lurent également.

_**\- Construction d'une équipe de Basket féminine, toute participation est la bienvenue. Rendez vous au terrain de La Crosse à 16h, les sélections seront faites à ce moment là. Cinq places sont à pourvoir.  
\- Donc le coach nous prend sans les sélections. **_Comprit Lydia.  
-_** Je pense qu'il voudra voir quand même nos capacités avant. **_Répondit Melia.

Les sélections de La Crosse se finissaient déjà.  
Aucune surprise pour le Capitaine, qui restait Jackson, et le Co-Capitaine qui restait Scott. En revanche pour la première fois, Stiles fut félicité et le coach déclara que Bilinski jouera à partir de maintenant, Boyd, Isaac, Ethan, Danny et Dylan, était également des joueurs régulier et Greenberg fut mis sur le banc de touche.  
Les garçons allaient partir vers leurs vestiaires quand le Coach prit la parole

_**\- Vue le nombre de fille qu'il y à aujourd'hui, je suppose que la plupart sont la pour les sélections pour la futur équipe de Basket. Je souhaiterais quand même avant ça vous présenter les cinq joueuses officielles. Meliarinna Kurski, qui sera votre capitaine, elle portera le numéro 01.**_

Melia se déplaça jusqu'au Coach, et entendit les quelques filles dans les gradins, exprimait le mécontentement qu'elles ne seront prises que pour des remplacements.

_**\- Malia Hale qui sera le numéro 28. Erica Reyes, numéro 02. Allison Argent, numéro 17 et Lydia Martin, numéro 37. Pour les cinq remplaçantes, je choisirais en fonction de vos aptitudes. Et bien évidement je serais votre coach. Et pas la peine de protester je vous entends. Cette idée d'équipe féminine à été porté par ses cinq jeunes filles frêle et peureuse ! Nous allons soutenir ce projet !**_

Melia ainsi que Malia grimaça légèrement, elles avaient oublié le Coach et ses phrases toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres.  
Le Coach fit installer un panier de chaque côté du terrain de La Crosse, jugeant qu'aller jusqu'au Gymnase ferait perdre trop de temps, il demanda également à certain des garçons de prêter leur maillot aux cinq sélectionnés, celles qui passeront les sélections, porteront un maillot gris, maillot commandé en trop pour les sélections de La Crosse.  
Stiles prêta son maillot à Melia, Erica récupéra celui de son petit-ami de même que Lydia, Isaac prêta le siens à Allison et Malia récupéra celui de son protecteur, c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que Dylan avait le numéro 28 en La Crosse.  
Le Coach les mis toute les cinq du côté droit et demanda qui était la plus grande, au même moment Allison, Malia et Erica levèrent la main, les trois jeunes filles faisait chacune 1m73, Lydia faisait 1m60 et Melia 1m65, le coach se massa la tête, et réfléchissais à toute vitesse, il demanda du coup qui sautait le plus haut, quatre des filles étaient unanime, et désignèrent leur capitaine, Melia étant une tigresse elle était donc beaucoup plus souple est sauté plus haut que la coyote et la louve de l'équipe.  
Le coach récupéra son souffle, Melia s'avança au milieu du terrain et se mit du côté gauche face à son équipe et le panier ou elles devront marquer, en attendant de voir qui sera sa capitaine d'équipe adverse pour les entraînements.  
Le Coach se tourna vers les gradins.

_**\- Bien voilà comment nous allons procéder selon les règles de la FIBA, nous allons faire un match qui se déroule en quarts-temps, c'est-à-dire quatre périodes de dix minutes, entre chaque période, par exemple entre la période 1 et la période 2, il y aura un entre-deux de deux minutes, pendant cette entre-deux, et si vous êtes assez aux sélections, vous ferez un changements, sauf les joueuses officielles qui joueront contre vous toutes. Qui sont les participantes ?**_

Quelques garçons de l'équipe de La Crosse attendaient en bas des gradins pour donner les maillots gris qui étaient en trop._**  
**_Les filles qui se présentaient, marqué leur nom, prénom, classe et taillent sur une fiche et dans qu'elle période de jeu elles voulaient jouer donc entre 1 et 4.  
Le Coach prit la fiche et appela la première équipe

_**\- Bien, première équipe, Hayden Romero, Ashley Avery, Caitlin Williams, Pamela Ewing, Gwen Boe.**_

Les cinq filles appelaient se mirent sur le côté gauche, sauf Hayden, qui se mit face à Melia, et qui donc étaient du côté droit.  
Le Coach se mit au milieu des deux jeunes filles, leur rappela les règles et lança le ballon tout en sillant, aussitôt Melia se mit à sauter et tapa dans le ballon qui se dirigea vers Lydia, la blonde vénitienne l'attrapa en sautant et revint sur son pied gauche, pied qu'elle laissa sur place et pivota pour lancer le ballon à Malia qui couru tout en l'attrapant et Dribbla en avançant pour le lancer à Allison, la chasseresse fit comme Lydia plutôt et pivota, elle, avec son pied gauche pour le lancer à Erica, tout le temps ou son équipe se faisait des passes tout en évitant à merveille l'équipe adverse Melia s'était déplacé au panier ou elle devait marqué, l'équipe adverse avait compris son but et Pamela se mit devant Melia pour éviter à la tigresse de prendre le ballon, quand Erica le lança en croissant les doigts Melia sauta, récupéra le ballon et se tourna pour le lancer dans le panier.

_**\- Premier but pour l'équipe Kurski en 1 minute et 30 secondes.**_

Melia tapa dans les mains de son équipe, les premiers points étaient pour eux.

La première période de jeu était très intense et les filles ne remarquèrent même pas que beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient entassé pour juste voir les sélections, même le directeur s'étaient déplacés.  
Le Coach fut absolument heureux de voir que les cinq jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas moquer de lui, et la première période se termina avec la victoire de l'équipe Kurski.

Les trois autres périodes se passa à peu prés pareille à default que la troisième période avait était remporté par l'équipe adverse, le Coach n'en teint pas rigueur aux cinq jeunes filles, qui n'avait pas était remplacé une seule fois depuis le début du match.  
À la fin des quatre match le Coach prit à part Melia et lui demanda ce qu'elles pensaient des jeunes filles, Melia répondu que Hayden, Caitlin, Lori, Tracy et Quinn étaient de très bonnes joueuses, le Coach fut d'accord avec elles et alla prévenir les nouvelles recrus, en leur signifiant que le lendemain elles devront remettre leur numéros à leur Capitaine, pour qu'elle l'est lui donne.  
Les cinq nouvelles recrues furent heureuse et tout le monde rentra chez soi après avoir fait un tour aux vestiaires, les dix joueuses officielles allèrent aux vestiaires des filles, qui seront dorénavant utilisés à leur avantages, tandis que les 15 autres participantes passèrent pas celles des garçons.

Le soir même le Sheriff apprit par son fils tout ce qui s'était passé, il félicita d'abord Stiles avec toute la fierté qu'il pouvait avoir pour son fils, puis il félicita également Dylan, Melia et Malia, les Hale étant encore ce soir là dans la Maison de Noah, Noah qui ne disait rien et souriait en voyant son fils vraiment heureux en compagnie de toutes ses personnes, il promettait tout de même à tout les trois qu'ils essaierait de participer au match de Stiles et Dylan ainsi que le match de Melia, qui lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave s'ils ne pouvaient pas y participer et que ce n'était pas toute suite.

Après avoir passé un délicieux repas, que Stiles avait fait à partir des achats de Derek et de Peter, ils allèrent tout les six se coucher pour une nouvelle nuit de sommeil.  
Bien entendu cette nuit la ne fut pas de tout repos, les cinq métamorphes se réveillèrent au boucan du Sheriff et quand Melia était allé lui demander ce qu'il se passait le Sheriff lui répondit que deux corps avaient étaient retrouvés et il partit, Melia ne se sentait pas vraiment bien, pensant que le Kanima avait trouvé un nouveau maître.  
Alors qu'elle allait retourner ce coucher elle vit que Peter n'était plus dans le lit, elle entra dans la chambre ses yeux luisant pour pouvoir voir ou il se trouvait, elle entendit un bruit juste au dessus de sa tête, elle leva très lentement sa tête et tomba nez à nez avec Peter serré à la taille par une queue verte et rempli d'écaille elle regarda plus haut et tomba sur le visage du Kanima, elle était paralysés par la peur, elle ne pouvait bouger de peur que si elle faisait un pas Peter y resterais sûrement, elle continuait de fixer le Kanima dans les yeux pour deux raisons, déjà ne pas voir dans quel état se trouvait son protéger/protecteur, son sang pourrait ne faire qu'un tour et la c'était fini pour le loup et deuxièmement elle s'était dit qu'en fixant le Kanima des yeux, il ne ferait rien, bon ça c'était plutôt de l'optimisation.  
Elle entendit les autres arrivaient derrière mais elle fit seulement un minuscule geste de la main pour leur dire de rester à leur place, elle commençait sérieusement à avoir une crampe au cou mais elle refusé de baisser le regard, déjà car elle en était incapable pour les raisons dîtes plus haut et surtout car son tigre avait pris la place pensant sérieusement que quelqu'un le défiait, vous savez ce truc de félin, qui dit que par exemple le chat ne baisserais jamais le regard car il ne se soumettait pas face à n'importe qui sauf son maître, bon et bien le tigre l'avait décidé ainsi, Melia était totalement bloqué.  
Grâce à sa vision périphérique elle remarqua le subtil mouvement de queue, qui se desserrait de Peter, celui-ci gémissait légèrement d'ailleurs, et la jeune fille avait sérieusement la frousse, tout le monde le sentait elle en était sûre, elle était même presque sûre de sentir sa propre odeur de peur.

Le Kanima ne savait clairement pas quoi faire, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, un Kanima agissait par pur instinct, seulement son instinct était limité, il ne pouvait pas tuer sans ordre, et il se retrouvait la totalement bloqué, il voulait lâché sa charge qui commençait à être lourde, mais les yeux vert qui continuait de le fixer lui faisait peur, et pensant qu'en lâchant sa charge la personne en face de lui l'attaquerai, il décida de la garder en ayant compris que c'était désormais son bouclier.

Derek, en eut marre d'attendre à la porte, il fit luire ses yeux et entra dans la pièce fixant le Kanima dans les yeux et se plaça derrière Melia, il grogna légèrement, il ne regarda pas une seule fois le visage de Peter, il sentait qu'il était vivant, mais il sentait également les douleurs de celui-ci, ils s'occuperont de son oncle quand le Kanima l'aura lâché et qu'ils l'auront attrapé. Celui-ci d'ailleurs compris, qu'en voulant attaquer ils s'étaient mis dans une sacré panade, puis Melia compris.  
Elle compris que le Kanima avait réagis par instinct, et qu'il n'avait pas de Maître, elle fit une chose, une seule chose que trois personnes pouvaient faire ici, bon quatre mais Peter n'était en ce moment pas en état de faire quelques chose, elle leva sa main droite face au Kanima, elle entendit vaguement de Stiles _« Ça y est, elle à perdu la boule elle se prend pour Iron Man »_¸ mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, la seule chose qu'elle pensa fut une vengeance, la vengeance pour ses parents, elle fit attention de ne penser à personne en particulier au risque que le Kanima les tues, mais elle pensa si fort à sa vengeance que le Kanima posa sa main sur celle qui était maintenant sa nouvelle maîtresse

* * *

Oui, je sais, j'ai osé couper ici, il faut dire que le chapitre-ci est quand même sacrément long, haha.  
J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitait pas à me faire part de votre ressenti sur celui-ci.

N'oubliez pas vous pouvez toujours rejoindre la page Steter's Pack !

MeliaTheDiablesse


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toi et bienvenue pour ce cinquième chapitre, que je touche du bois il s'emblerait que je sois enfin régulière, pour cette fiction seulement cela dit, haha.  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, l'histoire et tout l'univers, seuls m'appartiennent les personnages OC ainsi que les histoires créées.

**Rating : **K+ voir T pour le langage.

**P.S : **Je n'ai pas de bêta donc désolé d'avance pour les fautes.

**P.P.S : ** Je tiens à vous préciser que l'année sera 2012, Melia aura 17 ans, Dylan 15, ils seront en seconde années pour Melia et première pour Dylan, l'histoire ne suivra pas celle de la série, j'espère que cela vous gêneras pas, Peter à été tué mais étant revenue à la lune des vers en Mars 2012, cela ne change pas, en revanche Lydia sait qu'elle est une banshee, pour Jackson c'est pareille que Peter cela s'est passé avant la rentrée de la second année, par contre il est resté à Beacon Hills, Boyd et Erica ne seront ni mort ni enlevait, pour l'ajout des persos quand Scott deviendra un Alpha, j'arriverais à les intégrés un peu comme dans Teen Wolf avec des changements pour que sa colle à ma fiction, Derek restera bien un Alpha mais Scott en deviendra un également, je trouverai un moyens de faire dans le même qu'il l'est devenue. Peter ne sera pas le méchant, un peu comme je l'avais fait dans Teen Wolf 2.0, y aura pas de gros changement ne vous inquiétez pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 5** : Qui est le Kanima ?

* * *

**Dans la nuit de Lundi 10 au Mardi 11.**

Le Kanima était debout derrière sa nouvelle maîtresse alors que Derek lui remontait les bretelles.

_**\- Tu es complètement folle ma parole ! As-tu seulement une idée de ce que tu viens de faire ?  
\- Et bien oui. Etant la nouvelle maîtresse du Kanima je lui évite de chercher quelqu'un d'autre et donc j'évite une nouvelle série de meurtre.**_

Derek avait en ce moment même des envies de meurtre et contre Melia pour le coup, certes ce que la jeune fille avait fait était honorable, mais sacrément dangereux quand même, car à aucun moment elle ne devait penser à vouloir tuer quelqu'un, pensait que tout à chacun avait au moins une fois par mois, cela serait une tâche sacrément difficile pour la jeune Alpha.  
Stiles, lui était déjà dans les bouquins anciens tandis que Dylan avait le nez dans les trois bestiaires cherchant n'importe qu'elle moyen de faire revenir le Kanima, en loup ou tout autres créature qu'il était.  
Il pataugeait tous, Melia fermait complètement son esprit en faisant de la méditation, assis en tailleurs juste en dessous de la fenêtre, Peter allongé contre elle, fixant le Kanima, prêt à attaquer si celui-ci montrait n'importe qu'elle signe meurtrier face à sa tigresse, il ne fit même pas gaffe au pensait qu'il avait et continua de fixer la créature derrière Melia.  
Malia aida Dylan dans ses recherches, recherches qui durèrent tout la nuit, le matin commençait à se lever et le Kanima n'avait toujours pas bougé, il ne redevenait pas lui-même, point qui s'ajouta aux recherches, Peter n'avait pas bougé d'un cil et Melia ne pensait à rien, à part quelques pensait futile, comme embrassait Peter, attendez quoi ? Pardon ?! Melia rougis d'un seul coup, mais se dit qu'elle réagirait à cette pensé plus tard, et se concentra sur tout et n'importe quoi, son devoir de français par exemple.

**Mardi 11 Septembre 2012.**

Alors que la meute arrivait dans la chambre découvrant cette scène bizarre, Derek, leurs dit d'aller en cours et de couvrir Dylan, Stiles, Malia et Melia, disant qu'ils étaient tout les quatre malade atteint d'une gastro, la meute hochèrent la tête et Lydia prit une photo, trouvant quand même assez drôle surtout les deux métamorphes entourant Melia.

Cela faisait plus de huit heures qu'ils étaient tous en recherche, sauf Peter qui surveillait le Kanima et Melia, qui était toujours en Méditation, elle eu d'ailleurs mal à la tête, elle n'en pouvait plus, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre Beacon Hills et les villes alentours en dangers quand Stiles s'exprima.

_**\- Et mais attendez ! Derek, Peter et toi, n'aviez pas rendu Jackson normal, fin je veux dire en Loup-garou, quand vous avez enfoncé vos griffes des deux côtés de son corps ?  
\- Oui, mais Jackson était revenu à lui, lui on s'est pas comment le faire revenir à lui.  
\- Essayé… Souffla Melia. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps**_

Peter posa sa main sur le bras de Melia et ses veines devinrent noires.

_**\- Derek, il faut qu'on essaye, Melia est en train de souffrir.  
\- Très bien. Essayons.  
\- Et si ça le tue ? **_Demanda Malia  
_** \- Je ne pense pas que ça le tuera, au pire des cas il redeviendra lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme de nouveau.**_

Derek et Peter n'attendirent pas longtemps et enfoncèrent leurs griffes des deux côtés du Kanima.  
Kanima qui se plia sous la douleur et tomba par terre. Melia, elle, s'effondra par Terre et ouvrit enfin les yeux, la douleur commençait à s'en aller, Peter et Dylan l'aidèrent à se relever et l'assirent sur son lit.

_** \- Je ne sens plus le lien avec lui, il à été rompu en enfonçant vos griffes.  
\- Il est mort ? **_Demanda Stiles.  
\- _**Non, juste évanouis. **_Répondit Derek.

Alors que Dylan allait se déplaçait vers le corps du métamorphe, celui-ci, disparu pour laisser place à un jeune garçon, ses cheveux était brun foncé, sa peau était très pâle, le Kanima avait du garder très longtemps la transformation active pour que le garçon soit dans cette état.  
Melia se leva et se dirigea vers le jeune garçon, elle posa sa main sur son bras et le soigna, ayant senti des blessures, elle renifla ensuite au dessus d'un garçon.

_**\- C'est un coyote-garou et vue son odeur ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'il à été transformé, quelques mois tout au plus. **_Dit-elle d'un ton solennel.

Pour plus de sécurité et surtout pour pas que le Sheriff soit encore une fois perdu dans les discours en longueur de Stiles, le garçon fût emmené au loft de Derek et fût posé sur le canapé dans la pièce.

_**\- Il faudra quand même prévenir Noah, que plus aucun meurtre ne sera fait. **_Annonça Dylan.  
_**\- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, il va falloir que tu tire les vers du nez de ton père, il y a eu la découverte de deux corps cette nuit. Ce n'est peut être pas surnaturelle mais…  
\- T'inquiète Melia, si c'est Surnaturelle mon père nous préviendra, maintenant qu'il est au courant c'est plus facile.**_

La Jeune fille hocha la tête.

La journée se passa assez vite, étant toujours au loft attendant un seul signe du garçon qui était toujours allongé, mais qui avait prit des couleurs, n'étant plus aussi pâle qu'au début.  
La meute arriva au loft et entra quand ils virent un garçon allongeait dans le canapé, ils comprirent que c'était anciennement le Kanima._**  
**_Ils demandèrent aux Six personnes qui avaient veillés sur lui de toute la journée, s'il s'était réveillé mais ils reçurent une réponse négative, alors que Scott expliqua à Stiles que le Coach avait râlé pour l'absence, ils entendirent un geignement venant du canapé, Melia alla toute suite à son chevet et vit les yeux bleu du garçon s'ouvrirent, et surtout la panique prendre le dessus.

_**\- Tu peux te calmer, tu n'as rien à craindre. **_Dit-elle d'une voix douce, la main posée sur l'épaule du brun.  
_**\- Où suis-je ?  
\- Chez moi. **_Répondit Derek.  
\- _**Peux-tu nous dire ton prénom ? **_Demanda Melia.  
\- _**Je m'appelle Tyler Myers.  
\- Enchanté Tyler. Moi c'est Meliarinna Kurski, mais on m'appelle Melia, et voici mes amis, Derek, Peter et Malia Hale, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, mais tout le monde l'appelle Boyd, mon frère Dylan Kurski, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Danny Mahealanni et Ethan et Aiden Steiner. Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelle jours on est ?  
\- Le Lundi 20 août 2012**_

Melia comprit que le garçon avait était transformer le jour même de l'accident et que ce n'était sûrement pas une coïncidence, et que depuis tout ce temps, Tyler n'avait pas une seule fois était revenu dans son corps d'adolescent.

_** \- Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le Mardi 11 septembre 2012.  
\- Quoi ? Mais… C'est impossible.  
\- De quoi te souviens-tu ? **_Demanda Dylan.

Tyler expliqua qu'il s'était fait attaqué par un groupe de personne, et qu'après cela il se souvenait juste d'une terrible douleur et puis plus rien.  
Melia pris soin de lui expliquer ce qu'il était et comment il l'était devenue, cette partie était la plus douce de l'histoire, le garçon eu terriblement de mal à la croire, cependant après que Melia fit luire ses yeux verts le garçon l'a crût sur parole.  
Melia s'attaqua ensuite à la partie la plus compliqué.

_** \- Malheureusement ta transformation as du mal se passer. Car tu t'es transformé en Kanima, c'est une sorte de Lézard géant, avec des griffes du venin au bout de la queue et des yeux jaunes. Et hum… **_

Elle continua d'expliquer ce qu'était un Kanima sans oublier aucun détail, le garçon était presque au bord d'une crise de larme, quand il demanda s'il avait tué quelqu'un, la seule réponse qu'il y eu c'est _« Ce n'était pas de ta faute »_

_\- __**T'inquiète tu n'es pas pire que Peter.  
\- Isaac ! Tu m'aide pas la !  
\- Désolé Melia, c'était tentant. **_Rigola le blond._**  
\- Il n'y à rien de marrant la dedans. Et Peter arrête de grogner je t'entends ! Ah je vous jure pire que des gosses. **_Melia retourna son regard dans celui de Tyler. _**Ecoute Tyler, ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu n'avais aucun contrôle sur tout ça.**_

Tyler se calma et demanda d'un coup ce qui pouvait faire maintenant, sachant que sa grand-mère était décédé en Juillet et qu'il n'avait aucune famille, Derek lui proposa de l'héberger et de faire partie de sa meute, avec la peur de refaire du mal et les explications de Jackson, lui assurant que maintenant il ne deviendra plus ce monstre vert _« Référence Hulk » _avait chuchoté Stiles, le coyote accepta la proposition.

Quelques heures après, tout le monde se placèrent devant Derek, celui-ci ne savait pas trop quoi penser du fait que tout ses bêtas le regardait comme ça, puis Lydia s'avança et lui donna un sac, Derek leva son sourcil droit et pris le sac, la Banshee se recula pour retourner dans le groupe.  
L'Alpha ouvrit le sac et resta bloqué pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il ne pouvait même pas savoir comment sa meute avait eu sa date de naissance, il savait que c'était l'hyperactif qui avait du fouiner, mais il était réellement touché par cette attention.  
Il prit le premier paquet, et regarda sur la petite étiquette ou était marqué **« De : Jackson, Isaac, Erica et Boyd» **Il regarda les autres paquets et remarqua que certains était groupé, celui qu'il avait dans la main venait de ses quatre premier bêtas et les noms étaient marqués du premier mordu au dernier.  
Il ouvrit le paquet délicatement et découvrit une veste en cuir de très bonne qualité, c'est vrai que ça dernière veste avait fini dans un état lamentable, il remercia ses bêtas et prit le paquet suivant, c'était marqué **« De : Peter, Malia, Melia, Dylan »**, l'Alpha et son frère avait décidé de mettre avec son oncle et sa cousine, même ça sa prouvait encore qu'ils étaient plus lié qu'il ne le pensait, il ouvrit l'étrange grosse boite en bois taillé dans un style il l'ouvrit et vue plusieurs livres anciens qu'il n'avait jamais vue, quelques jours après il apprendra que les livres appartenait à la famille Kurski qui s'intéressait beaucoup au Loup-garou, dans ses livres il put même apprendre qui à été le premier Hale à être un loup, chose étonnante le premier Hale avait était un Tigre, c'est ensuite que ces gênes ce sont dissipé pour devenir des gênes de loup, quand les premier Hale se marièrent au première Louve. Le Paquet suivant était marqué **« De : Stiles, Scott, Tyler, Allison, Lydia »** comme le cadeau précedant une boite avait était emballé et à l'intérieur de celles-ci plusieurs petits cadeau emballé, de Stiles, il reçut une fiole avec un vaporisateur, à l'intérieur de cette fiole le Liquide se trouvait être un liquide pouvant le faire devenir invisible aux yeux des autres créatures seulement, il ne devenait pas invisible, mais si un Loup-garou était à proximité et que Derek vaporisait ce liquide sur lui, le loup ne pourra aucunement capter sa présence, Stiles l'avait lui-même fait avec l'aide de Deaton, de Scott et de Tyler il eut une cafetière, oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, le loup n'avait toujours pas acheter de cafetière, et au réunion de meute le café manquait énormément, d'ailleurs Allison et Lydia lui avait offert une tonne de café différent, le loup avait esquisser un mince sourire en se baissant pour prendre le dernier paquet **« De : Aiden, Ethan, Danny »** les trois loup et l'humain n'avait pas trop su quoi prendre, Derek parlant peu de ce qu'il aimait, ils avaient donc offert au loup une plaque qui pouvait s'ouvrir et ou à l'intérieur se trouvait une photo de Talia et Laura, c'est Peter qui leur avait donné l'idée, il aurait pu l'offrir lui-même mais il avait peur que ça soit mal vue, tout du moins pour Laura, alors il avait donner les photos et les trois autres avait fait le reste.  
Derek mit le collier, il se douter que ses trois bêtas avait eu l'idée de Peter, et il savait que celui-ci ne lui aurait pas offert lui-même, Derek était encore en colère de ce que son oncle avait fait mais il ne lui en aurait pas voulu.

Le soir même après plusieurs remerciements la meute partie, il resta au loft en compagnie de son oncle et de Tyler, n'ayant plus besoin de protéger Stiles, Melia et Dylan, ils avaient décidé de rester la. Tyler alla se coucher et Derek, décida de Parler à son oncle.

_**\- Très bonne idée.  
\- Pour quoi mon cher neveu.  
\- Le collier. **_ Dit simplement Derek.

Peter se crispa, attendant de voir ce que neveu allait dire de plus, il ne savait du coup maintenant plus trop quoi penser du « bonne idée » de Derek.

_**\- Je sais que c'est toi qui leur as dit de m'offrir ça. Et donc je te félicite pour l'idée.  
\- Et bien de rien. **_Peter ne savait toujours pas trop comment ce comporter et Derek dû le voir.  
-_**Je t'en veux encore et je pense que je t'en voudrais toute ma vie. Toutefois tu reste mon oncle, et je vois bien que tu essayes de redevenir celui que tu étais avant l'incendie, et donc j'ai décidé qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui j'essaierai de ne pas être exécrable avec toi.**_

Peter resta bouche bée, Derek lui bouger le drapeau blanc face à lui, il lui demandé de faire la paix, il se leva et pris son neveu dans les bras.

Puis ils allèrent se coucher, au début Peter eu du mal à dormir, habitué à dormir avec la Tigre depuis quelques jours maintenant, et il comprit pourquoi, un protecteur dors pas loin du protéger et ça marché dans les deux sens étant tout les deux à la fois protecteur et protéger l'un de l'autre, il se leva, s'habilla, laissa un mot à Derek sur la table et partit avec sa voiture à la demeure Stilinski.

Du côté de Melia s'était pareille, elle tournait sans cesse dans son lit, son frère avait était plus intelligent qu'elle sur le coup, invitant Malia à dormir chez eux, elle avait préféré laissé plus de liberté au loup, au bout de la énième fois à tourner dans son lit elle se leva en grognant et alluma son ordi, elle n'eu même pas le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton démarrer qu'elle entendit sa fenêtre s'ouvrir, elle reconnut l'odeur et ne dit rien.

_**\- À ce que je vois je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas dormir.  
\- C'est exact. Je crois que j'avais oublié d'expliquer cette inconvénient.  
\- Tu as tout de même laissé mon matelas.**_

Melia se tourna et regarda par terre, elle n'avait pas eu à cœur d'enlever le matelas ayant l'odeur du loup dessus elle s'était dit que l'odeur serait suffisante pour dormir mais non.

_**\- Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait toujours servir.  
\- Et bien justement, au lit demain y a cours.**_

L'Alpha leva les yeux aux ciels, mais se leva en souriant ferma la lumière et se dirigea vers son lit, elle alla se coucha et quelques secondes elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser derrière elle, et sa couverture se lever pour sentir un corps chaud contre elle.

_**\- Bonne nuit Peter.  
\- Bonne nuit Melia.**_

_**Ellipse**_

**Vendredi 21 Septembre 2012**

10 Jours que Tyler avait rejoint leur meute, tout se passait extrêmement bien, surtout que Derek avait fait des démarches pour l'adopter, et en avait profité pour adopter Isaac, pour bien faire tout ceci Derek avait acheté un peu plus de meuble et avait rendu le loft plus qu'habitable, merci Lydia, Derek avait même, avec son oncle, regarder pour remettre sur pied le manoir, ou ils seront beaucoup mieux.  
La meute était en cours quand ils reçurent tous un message

_« De : Derek :_

_Ce soir vous restez au loft, quelqu'un aimerez vous rencontrer,  
Chris Argent, il aimerait en savoir plus sur Melia et Dylan. »_

Melia n'était vraiment pas heureuse d'aller rencontrer le père Argent, certes Allison était quelqu'un de vraiment gentille et elle l'a connaissais maintenant, mais Chris, elle ne savait rien sur lui à part qu'il avait été un chasseur de la première heure, bon elle savait que c'était un homme d'honneur et qu'il respectez le code, enfin le nouveau code, à la lettre, mais tout de même, elle remarqua que son frère n'était pas vraiment pour non plus, mais elle savait que pour garder l'entente entre Argent et la Meute il fallait qu'ils y aillent.

À la fin des cours Melia et le reste des filles allèrent à leur entraînement de Basket, entraînement qui était fixé tout les vendredis, elles se changèrent dans les vestiaires, elles avaient reçu leur maillot en début de semaine, il était rouge, comme le maillot de La Crosse, derrière leur nom de famille avec en dessous leur numéro et devant Beacon Hills écrit en haut en gros et en majuscule, avec en dessous également leur numéro. L'entraînement se passait très bien, les remplaçantes étaient meilleures de jours en jours et les cinq filles reçurent des félicitations pour un aussi bon boulot.

Une fois sortie habillé et sorti des vestiaires elles se dirigèrent à la sortie du lycée ou les garçons, qui avait assisté à l'entraînement les attendais, elles reçurent encore une fois les félicitations mais de la meute cette fois.  
Comme prévu ils devaient aller au loft pour ensuite rencontrer Chris Argent chez lui.  
Derek, prit Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Tyler dans la Camaro, Stiles, pris Malia et Dylan, Scott étant en moto les suivirent, Allison emmenait Danny, Ethan et Aiden, Lydia monta avec Jackson et Melia monta avec Peter, sachant qu'il l'emmenait aussi tout les matins, comme le loup avait maintenant élue domicile chez le Sheriff.  
Une fois au loft, Derek, les prévint qu'ils avaient, Lui, Melia, Dylan et Tyler, rendez vous à 18h chez Chris, et qu'en attendant ils pouvaient faire ce qu'il voulait, Melia bougonna un peu affirmant que vue qu'il n'avait pas de réunion, il n'était pas obligé de rester au loft mais voyant le regard de Derek, elle décida que se taire était aussi une bonne solution, elle était certes une Alpha mais en acceptant de rentrer dans la meute elle se soumettait aux ordres de Derek, sauf si cela concernait son frère étant son Bêta et étant dans son Clan. Derek termina tout de même en disant que dans tout les cas, la meute mangeraient au loft le soir même.  
Une fois les explications de Hale terminé, Tyler, Ethan, Danny et Jackson, allèrent se faire un petit casse croûte.  
Isaac amena Boyd, Scott et Stiles dans sa future chambre et jouèrent à la console.  
Erica qui avait également une chambre de secours au loft emmena Allison et Lydia dans celle-ci.  
Melia décida que se reposer sur le canapé du loup serait une excellente idée et elle décida que la cuisse de Peter ferait un très bonne oreiller, le loup mis sa veste sur ses épaules et la tigresse s'endormit.  
Derek prit un livre et commença à le lire. Peter lui prit l'ordi et fit quelques recherches qui lui étaient propre.  
Le loft était assez calme, si on ne comptait pas les cris dans la chambre d'Isaac, quand l'un des quatre comparses gagnait au jeu que Derek qualifiait de stupide.

Une heure trente plus tard Melia se réveilla en papillonnant des yeux et se releva pour s'asseoir tout en gardant la veste de Peter sur elle, elle papota un peu avec les deux Hale, quand une question se posa dans sa tête.

_**\- Est-ce que Peter peut venir ? Et Malia aussi ? Etant nos protecteurs à Dylan et moi je me sentirais plus à l' aise.  
\- Et bien oui, je ne pense pas que cela gêne Chris. Et puis je pense qu'il n'aura pas le choix ?  
\- Exactement. Je fais confiance à Allison, mais je ne connais pas Chris.  
\- C'est réglé alors. Nous allons y aller de toute façon. Je suppose que tu prends seulement Melia ?  
\- Tu supposes bien. **_Répondit son oncle.

Derek somma à Dylan, Tyler, Malia et Allison de les rejoindre car ils y allaient.  
Les quatre appelés rejoignirent Derek sur le palier et partirent.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble ou Argent logeait, ils descendirent des voitures et Allison tapa le code et entra dans l'immeuble, ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, la chasseresse appuya sur le numéro de son étage et ils montèrent.  
Une fois arrivé sur le palier Allison entra dans l'appart en faisant entrer tout le monde, Chris les rejoignit à ce moment la.

_**\- Bonjour, allez-y vous pouvez aller au salon. **_Dit Chris en montrant le salon de la main.

Tout le monde alla dans le salon comme l'avait invité Argent, et les trois que Chris voulaient voir s'installèrent dans le canapé trois places, Peter lui se mit sur l'accoudoir gauche à côté de Melia, Malia se mit derrière Dylan et Allison s'assit sur son fauteuil qui était vers Tyler.

_** \- Vous avez une protection rapprochée ? **_Tenta Chris avec Humour  
\- _**Peter et Malia sont en fait des protecteurs, et comme vous le voyez Peter est celui de Melia et Malia celle de Dylan et inversement, Melia est la protectrice de Peter et Dylan est le protecteur de Malia.  
\- Derek, je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer. Et Melia et Dylan vous savez… Vous pouvez vous décrisper.  
\- Vous êtes un chasseur. Le jour où je me décrisperais en face d'un chasseur ça sera le jour du siècle dernier. **_Répondit Melia.  
_**\- Ma fille en est une aussi, et tu traines avec elle, non ?  
\- Je connais toute les faiblesses d'Allison. Vous, non.  
\- D'accord à ce que j'ai compris vous êtes des Tigres-garou. **_Changea-t-il de conversation.  
_** \- Mon frère et moi seulement. Tyler est un ancien Kanima devenu Coyote.  
\- D'accord. Donc, vôtre famille à vécu la même chose que les Hale ?  
\- Mes parents.  
\- Personne d'autres ?  
\- Personne. **_Répondirent les Kurski.  
\- _**Qu'elles groupent de chasseur on fait ça ? Et pourquoi ?  
\- Les Pellord. Et… Ils avaient obligés mon père à faire un traiter avec eux. Stipulant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de transformer un humain, seulement mon père l'avait promis à mon frère quand celui-ci lui avait demandé. Mon père s'est fait attraper, ils le savaient, mes parents le savaient, puisque ce jour ils nous ont envoyés, mon frère et moi, faire une sortie entre nous, quand nous sommes revenue, le Manoir était en feu et j'avais récupérer le pouvoir d'Alpha. Nous avons compris qu'aucun des deux n'avait survécu ont à pris mon 4x4 et on est parti.  
\- Je vois. Ce traité n'aurait jamais dû exister. Je sais que les chasseurs, moi y comprit, pensons ou pensions que nous pouvions interdire de donner la morsure, mais je sais que si un humain est d'accord nous ne pouvons aller contre sa volonté. Peux-tu me redire le nom de famille ?  
\- Les Pellord.**_

Chris ferma les yeux et se les pinça avec son index et son pouce.

_**\- Vous les connaissez ?  
\- Ils… Comment dire. La femme s'appelle en réalité Elizabeth Argent, c'est ma tante, la sœur de mon père.  
\- Comment ne pas faire encore plus bizarre.  
\- Oh Peter s'il te plaît ! Tout n'est pas tout rose de ton côté.  
\- Sauf que lui n'était pas conscient du TOUT, contrairement à cette Elizabeth.**_ Grogna Melia.  
_**\- Melia !  
\- Désolé Derek.**_

Peter, qui n'aimais pas montrer son affection pour sa protectrice décida de faire une exception ici, il leva la tigresse et la mis sur ces genoux, il enterra son visage dans la nuque de l'Alpha comme s'il frottait son museau pour montrer que tout allait bien, Melia se détendit, se réinstalla un peu mieux et repris la parole.

_**\- Donc vous êtes au courant de ce qu'ils ont fait ?  
\- Non. Nous nous ne sommes jamais parlé, ils ne parlaient qu'à Gerard.  
\- Et s'ils viennent ici ?  
\- Je vous préviendrais. Il faudra que ton frère et toi vous mettiez dans un endroit que seuls vous connaissez.  
\- Melia viendra chez moi. Et Malia ainsi que Dylan aussi dans ce cas. Personne de la meute même pas mon neveu ne sais ou j'habite. **_Répondit Peter  
\- _**J'aimerais parler avec Derek. Donc vous pouvez essayer de ne pas écouter.**_

Les ados sortirent en dehors de l'appart, et Melia avait même était tenté de couper l'ouïe de tout le monde mais elle ne fit rien.  
Et puis ils avaient dit qu'il n'écouterait rien et ils le firent, sauf un petit curieux, nommé Peter.

_« -__** Derek es-tu sûr que Peter n'est plus une menace pour nous ?  
\- Totalement sûr, il à changé depuis que Melia est là  
\- Les nouveaux non plus ?  
\- Les nouveaux non plus, sauf si tu t'attaques à leurs Protecteur/Protégé.  
\- Ok. Donc comme tu m'as dit Peter est le protecteur de Melia ainsi que son protégé car Melia est sa protectrice.  
\- C'est ça. Et c'est pareil pour Malia et Dylan.  
\- Dernière question. S'il arrive quelque chose à Peter, comment réagit Melia ?  
\- Physiquement ou Mentalement ?  
\- Les deux. Dans l'exemple que je te donne c'est… Bon tu vois l'exemple.  
\- Comme quand il était dans le coma ?  
\- Oui, voila.  
\- Tu as eu un petit exemple tout à l'heure déjà.  
\- Oui, j'ai littéralement cru qu'elle allait me sauter dessus.  
\- Je te laisse donc imaginer le pire. Ça sera sûrement un désastre, et personne ne pourra l'arrêter.  
\- Je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre où est le côté protecteur de Peter.  
\- Je suppose que seul Melia et son tigre peuvent le déceler.  
\- Si je lui demande elle va mal le prendre ?  
\- Je ne pense pas. Je vais aller la chercher**__ »_

Derek partit chercher la tigresse mais fut bien sûr suivi par Peter

_Vous croyez quoi ?  
Qu'il aurait laissé Melia, avec le frère de la fille qui à décimé toute sa famille ?  
Il n'est pas fou non plus. Déjà que c'est dur pour lui de laisser Melia avec la nièce de Kate, alors n'allait pas lui demander de rester dehors le temps qu'elle est avec Chris._

Donc Peter suivi Melia à l'intérieur, et vu la tête que lançait Chris, il n'était pas heureux qu'il soit là et avait sûrement espérer qu'il reste dehors.

_**\- Euh… Donc, et bien réinstallez vous. Donc, je voulais te demander quelque chose Melia, par contre ce n'est pas dit méchamment, c'est juste que je me pose la question seulement ok ?  
\- Je vous écoute.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de protecteur chez Peter ?  
\- Enfaite ça ne s'explique pas et surtout ça ne se contrôle pas. Un protecteur c'est beaucoup de chose, le physique est un premier point, surtout chez les hommes, mais par exemple Malia se défend bien sur ce point vue sa condition de Coyote, ça aussi c'est un point, le protecteur est souvent un métamorphe, un loup, un tigre, un guépard, un garou en général, ça peut être un druide voir même un sorcier, il y le mental aussi, Peter à une très bonne mentalité avant que vous me contredisiez. Habituellement seul le protégé sent toutes ses qualités chez son protecteur.  
À mon tour de poser une question. Qu'est ce que vous avez contre lui ?  
\- Il à tué ma sœur. **_Répondit Chris.  
_**\- C'est le seul argument que vous avez ? Non, parce qu'au dernière nouvelle, non parce que si je me souviens bien des recherches que j'ai faite avant de venir ici, c'est que Kate Argent, à décimé toutes sa famille. Et surtout il y avait des humains parmi eux.  
\- Tu as raison.  
\- Et pourtant la meute à accepté Allison parmi eux et la meute travaille même avec vous. Bon je sais qu'il à tué sa nièce, mais il était soif de vengeance, son esprit n'était clairement pas en état de fonctionner autrement, il n'arrivait sûrement pas à distinguer ce qu'il faisait. Et puis dois-je rappeler que Jackson à autant fait de meurtres que lui ? Et même s'il était contrôler la meute ne lui en à pas tenu rigueur.  
\- Je suis content d'avoir parlé avec toi. Tu as une étrange façon de voir le bon côté des gens, et c'est une très bonne qualité.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'a voit. Mais mon tigre. Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ? Pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai faim.  
\- Oui vous pouvez y aller. **_Rigola Chris.  
\- _**Allez-y je vous rejoins. Au faite Chris, Allison mange avec nous au loft ce soir. Je vous la ramène après.  
\- Elle peut rester dormir sur place si elle veut, je ne suis pas la ce soir.  
\- Je me disais bien que j'avais reconnu l'odeur, et je ne pense pas être le seul.  
\- Tu ne dis rien pour l'instant, nous avons… Enfin, il ne préfère rien dire pour l'instant.  
\- Nous ne dirons rien, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Merci et bonne soirée.  
\- À toi aussi Chris.**_

Le chemin jusqu'au loft ne se fit pas aussi silencieux qu'au départ.  
Et une fois arrivé ils entendirent déjà tous la douce voix de Stiles râler au téléphone.  
Derek rentra suivit des autres.

_**\- Où sont Lydia, Jackson, Aiden, Ethan et Danny ?  
\- Alors Lydia et Jackson sont parti fêter leur un an, parce que oui le grand Jackson mi-loup mi-kanima, vient de s'en rappeler, comme si ça n'arrivais pas qu'une fois dans l'année, non mais je vous jure comment on peut oublier ses un an avec Lydia Martin, personne n'oublie, ça va bientôt faire un an que je suis ami avec elle !  
\- Stiles… La suite où je t'égorge avec…  
\- Avec tes dents, je sais, change de disque Sourwolf, ça fait longtem… Ok, ok, je continue, bref, la famille d'accueil des jumeaux ont appelés pour qu'ils rentrent, ils ont essayés de rester mais la famille à dit non, est quand c'est non, c'est non, même si c'est le grand méchant loup qui l'a dit, et Danny est rentré chez lui, parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester sans Ethan.  
\- Ok. Stiles et Peter, vous mettez la table pour douze.  
\- Sérieux, Derek. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire les tâches ménagères.  
\- Ta tête ressemblera à plus rien si je la dessoude du reste du corps.  
\- Voyons, mon cher neveu je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire.  
\- Pire qu'un gosse.**_

Melia se leva pour aider Stiles qui était déjà devant les meubles où contenait la vaisselle, quand Peter la devança en disant que c'était bon, qu'il allait le faire, Melia décida en souriant d'aller aider Derek, s'il avait besoin, aide qui ne dura pas longtemps, quand les deux Alphas entendirent Peter criait contre Stiles, un bruit de vaisselle, et l'éclat de rire de l'hyperactif qui n'arrivais pas à s'arrêter, Melia se déplaça aussitôt vers la source du bruit et quand elle arriva, elle tomba sur Peter , qui était par terre avec des morceaux de verres partout autour de lui, elle se retint comme elle pu pour ne pas rire et s'approcha de lui pour l'aider.

_**\- Regarde moi ça, tu es remplie d'entaille, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroit.**_

Le loup grommela que ce n'étais pas sa faute si un hyperactif communément appelé Stiles ne trainait pas dans ses pattes. La tigresse posa ses mains sur les avants bras et soigna toute les blessures qu'elle détectait.

_**\- Merci. **_Marmonna-t-elle.  
-_** Aller ce n'est pas la mort, juste de la vaisselle que tu devras rembourser, on va allez mettre la table, pendant que notre cher Stiles va nettoyer tout ça.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Je ne veux aucune discutions Stiles.  
\- Mais…  
\- Hop ! Au boulot.**_

C'était au tour de Stiles de grommelai, comme quoi la vie était injuste avec lui, que de mettre la table il arrivait à homme de ménage personne d'un dit Sourwolf qui devrait sourire plus souvent s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec des rides à la Gerard Argent, en soit rien de bien intéressant juste un Stilinski bien grognon.  
Pendant ce temps la Melia et Peter mirent la table, et il n'y eu aucun autre incident que plus tôt.  
Une fois la table mise, les morceaux de verre à la poubelle et tout le monde assis à table, Derek apporta les pizzas qui l'avait faite maison, deux chorizo pour Melia et Peter, deux quatre fromages pour Stiles et lui, quatre pizzas au saumon pour Allison, Tyler, Boyd et Erica, une bolognaise pour Dylan et Malia, et deux royales pour Scott et Isaac.  
Ils mangèrent tous en discutant joyeusement, Derek lui intervenait dans la conversation de temps en temps mais la plupart du temps souriait discrètement doucement face à l'enthousiasme d'une partie de sa meute.  
À une heure du matin ils étaient tous dans les canapés emmitouflés entre eux, quand Derek leur proposa de rester dormir, et que Chris avait accepté pour Allison, ne se voyant pas expliquer pour dire pourquoi Chris avait émis l'idée qu'Allison reste ici.  
Ils acceptèrent tous, Melia dormirais dans la chambre de Peter, Boyd dormirais avec Tyler, Tyler laissant sa chambre pour Malia et Dylan, Allison dormirais avec Erica, Isaac dormirais avec Scott et Stiles, des matelas sera posait dans les chambres, sauf pour Melia qui dormait directement dans le lit de Peter, oui elle avait totalement arrêté de se battre et de faire entendre raison à son tigre.  
Il n'y eu aucune discord face à tout ça et tout le monde dormis du sommeil du juste, rejoignant tous Morphée.

* * *

Voila le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimeriez savoir plus de choses sur le Tigre-garou, ou si vous voulez voir d'autres chose dans ma fic.

MeliaTheDiablesse


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toi et bienvenue pour ce sixième chapitre.  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Oui un coup je vouvoie puis je passe au tutoiement cherchait pas à comprendre.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, l'histoire et tout l'univers, seuls m'appartiennent les personnages OC ainsi que les histoires créées.

**Rating : **K+ voir T pour le langage.

**P.S : **Je n'ai pas de bêta donc désolé d'avance pour les fautes.

**P.P.S : ** Je tiens à vous préciser que l'année sera 2012, Melia aura 17 ans, Dylan 15, ils seront en seconde années pour Melia et première pour Dylan, l'histoire ne suivra pas celle de la série, j'espère que cela vous gêneras pas, Peter à été tué mais étant revenue à la lune des vers en Mars 2012, cela ne change pas, en revanche Lydia sait qu'elle est une banshee, pour Jackson c'est pareille que Peter cela s'est passé avant la rentrée de la second année, par contre il est resté à Beacon Hills, Boyd et Erica ne seront ni mort ni enlevait, pour l'ajout des persos quand Scott deviendra un Alpha, j'arriverais à les intégrés un peu comme dans Teen Wolf avec des changements pour que sa colle à ma fiction, Derek restera bien un Alpha mais Scott en deviendra un également, je trouverai un moyens de faire dans le même qu'il l'est devenue. Peter ne sera pas le méchant, un peu comme je l'avais fait dans Teen Wolf 2.0, y aura pas de gros changement ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je tenais déjà à m'excuser de nouveau du retard de la sortie de ce chapitre, à cause d'un soucis informatique, je dois d'ailleurs avoir un très mauvais karma, quand on sait que j'ai acheté un ordinateur d'occassion à 160 euros, qu'il rame comme un malade et que je ne peux rien installer dessus sous peine d'avoir un escargot a la place d'un foudre de guerre, ce qu'il n'est pas dans tout les cas. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et ne sera pas trop long comme me l'on fait remarquer certaines personnes.

Je ne vous donne pas de date de sortie pour l'instant, ne sachant pas comment je vais m'organiser, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :** Les Pellord. Une Menace. Un Protecteur.

* * *

**Lundi 24 Septembre**

Melia se leva tout doucement du lit, elle fit le maximum pour ne faire aucun bruit, une seule chose, aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire du loup qui arrivait à la supporter, elle fit le minimum de bruit possible et marcha sur la pointe des pieds tout en délicatesse elle sortit de sa chambre, elle continua comme ça jusqu'en bas des marches ou elle fit une petite danse de la joie, chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est les quatre regards sur elle, elle fit le signe de ne pas faire de bruit et alla préparer le déjeuner du loup sur la table, elle n'avait pas oublier que toute la meute ainsi que Noah devait faire sembler de ne pas connaître l'anniversaire du grand Peter Hale, d'ailleurs quand on parle du loup, il descendit les marches avec un peu d'appréhension en regardant tout le monde comme s'il attendait quelques choses.  
Melia revint avec deux tasses de café.

_**\- Ah bah tu décides enfin à te réveiller. Tiens voilà ton café. On ne va pas tarder on commence les cours dans une heure.**_

Elle voyait qu'elle blessait un peu le loup et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça, mais il avait qu'à les prévenir pour Derek, d'ailleurs celui-ci avait participé à la fête surprise qui se déroulait au Loft, enfin ça c'est ce qui était prévu.  
Derek et tout les garçons de la meute ainsi que Malia et elle avait réussi en quelques jours seulement à remettre le Manoir sur pied ayant déjà la base, c'était donc double surprise pour le loup.  
Peter ne dit rien et partit s'asseoir boire son café, Melia, décida avant d'aller se préparer, d'aller fumer une cigarette pour détendre ses nerfs, en tant que protectrice, blesser son protégé était une sensation vraiment déplaisante mais la surprise n'en sera que meilleur, d'ailleurs avec Stiles ils avaient convenue une troisième petite surprise, bon ça allait leur coûter cher mais c'était nécessaire.  
D'ailleurs elle sut que ça allait commencer quand Stiles sorti, lui signifiant que Peter était à la douche, Melia sorti un petit couteau de poche, et bien de sa poche justement, l'ouvrit et ils s'approchèrent de la Shelby de Peter, elle coupa les freins, et dégonfla les pneus, bon le loup allait s'énerver et puis il fallait qu'elle aille au Lycée avec sa voiture aujourd'hui, tant mieux il fallait qu'elle roule, elle paiera les dégâts après tout ça.  
Melia se remis à table en buvant son café, Stiles aussi, puis une fois que Peter sorti de la salle de bain, Melia monta se préparer étant la dernière.  
Le loup, lui, sortit et d'un coup tous les habitants entendirent un cri de rage.

_**\- MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! JOURNEE DE MERDE ! COMMENT JE ME DEPLACE MAINTENANT !**_

Stiles baissa la tête dans son café, Noah qui était au courant cacha son sourire dans sa main, tandis que Malia et Dylan partirent dans la chambre de se dernier prendre leurs affaires, ils croisèrent la tigresse qui ricanait doucement, et alla dans sa chambre s'habillait.  
Une fois tous prêts, Melia et Stiles prirent leur clé et sortirent, avant de partir Melia alla voir Peter assis à table.

_**\- T'inquiète Peter. J'y vais avec ma voiture aujourd'hui, je ferais un détour pour venir te chercher et aller à la réunion toute suite après toute façon faut que je prenne Noah, Derek à appelé tout le monde, quelques choses d'important à nous dire paraît-il. **_Elle vit de l'espoir dans les yeux de Peter, et décida malgré le mal que ça lui ferait de détruire ce petit espoir, elle bloqua subtilement, le sens permettant de percevoir le mensonge à Peter, et le remplaça par de la vérité. _**Une affaire de meurtre pas vraiment naturel, Noah apportera les dossiers. En attendant repose toi un peu d'accord.**_

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et parti aussitôt avant de se trahirent, comme prévu elle pris son 4x4 et partit au lycée.

La journée fut assez longue pour la jeune Alpha, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal de faire du mal à son protecteur, Dylan et Malia, ainsi que le reste de la meute la soutenaient un peu, et la firent rire toute la journée, ce qui remontait un peu le moral de la jeune fille.  
Une fois les cours terminait ils sortirent tous du Lycée, alors que toute la meute se dirigeait vers le manoir, Melia passa par l'immeuble de Chris, qui monta derrière, ils se saluèrent avec gentillesse, et elle parti à l'hôpital pour prendre Melissa, celle-ci monta derrière au milieu, la place qui resterait à côté d'elle sera pour le loup, ne voulant pas qu'il voit la nervosité de la jeune fille, ils avaient convenues tout ça entre eux sans que le loup ne remarque, elle s'arrêta ensuite au bureau du Sheriff pour prendre Noah, qui s'assit à côté d'elle, le Sheriff étant malade de toute façon à l'arrière et ça tout le monde le savait.  
Puis elle passa à la maison prendre le loup, qui dû s'asseoir à côté de l'infirmière, il ne dit rien tout le long de la route, ruminant encore les problèmes de voiture qu'il avait rencontré tôt le matin, il avait apporté sa Shelby au garage pour un changement de pneu quand le garagiste lui dit que les freins était également coupé et que ça lui donnerait quelques jours pour en recevoir des nouveaux.  
Melia évita de rire, ainsi que tous les autres, mais elle se félicita mentalement.  
Chose qui était non prévu Melissa décida de masser le crâne du loup, persistant que ça le détendrait, le loup d'ailleurs s'endormit, l'infirmière allait faire office de mère à Peter si elle continuait comme ça, d'ailleurs la tigresse en profita pour couper tout sens au loup, pour éviter que le loup devine au bruit et à l'odeur ou il se trouvait.  
Une fois arrivé sur Place, Noah, Chris et Melissa descendirent et entrèrent directement.  
Melia mit tout ses côtés d'actrice à son avantage et réveilla le loup en lui redonnant ses sens, elle descendit et alla ouvrir la portière du côté de Peter.

_** \- Peter. Réveille toi je voulais te montrer quelques chose avant de retourner au loft.  
\- Retourner ?  
\- Et bien oui, tu n'as pas senti quand j'ai déposé, Noah, Melissa et Chris ?**_ Demanda faussement innocente Melia.  
_**\- Non. Mais on est…  
\- Oui. Nous avons retapé le Manoir. Je voulais te montrer avant d'aller à la réunion.  
\- C'est super.**_

Avant de partir faire le tour avec le loup, Melia fit tout son possible pour insonorisé l'intérieur du Manoir, comme un blocage, pour évité que tout Métamorphe, même elle, extérieur n'entende ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, cela allait lui prendre plus de la moitié de ses forces mais voir son protecteur sourire en valait le coup.  
Ils firent le tour du Manoir, Peter n'en revenant pas de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait.

_**\- Tu veux voir l'intérieur ?  
\- L'intérieur est fini aussi ?  
\- Et bien oui, sinon je ne t'aurais pas emmené toute suite.**_

Elle amena Peter devant, mis les clés dans la serrure, félicitant son frère pour avoir enlevé la clé à l'intérieur et ouvrit la porte, quand Peter passa avant elle tout était sombre.  
Melia passa devant lui.

_**\- Attend je crois que l'interrupteur est… Oui il est la **_

La lumière s'alluma et Peter resta figé.

_**\- SURPRISE !**_

Le loup faillit pleurer, devant lui se trouvait toute la meute, avec une banderole attachés en haut écrit en grosse lettre **« JOYEUSE ANNIVERSAIRE PETER » **et ils portaient tous des chapeaux pointus ridicule qui fit ricanait le loup et il se tourna vers Melia, comprenant quelque chose.

_**\- Comment tu as pu me mentir ?  
\- Et bien… J'ai utilisé le blocage. J'ai également utilisé les blocages tout le long de la route, ainsi que pour insonorisé l'intérieur du manoir pour que tu n'entendes rien. J'ai coupé les freins de ta voiture et dégonflé tes pneus.**_

Peter n'eu même pas envie de s'énerver contre sa protectrice, personne n'avait oublié son anniversaire, enfin son neveu, Stiles avait du s'arranger pour que tout le monde soit au courant.

La journée avait était tout compte fais fabuleuse pour Peter, il reçu pas mal de cadeau, une très vieille bouteille de whisky par Allison, Chris, sa fille et Stiles, un tout nouvel ensemble de t-shirt par Lydia, qui avait jugé que sa garde robe détenait trop de couleur sombre, un médaillon comme celui qu'il avait offert à son neveu, offert et bien par Derek, une montre à l'épreuve de tout choc par Dylan, Melissa, Noah et Scott. Erica, Boyd et Isaac lui avait offert une nouvelle veste, jugeant beaucoup plus jolie que celle qu'il à, Jackson, Aiden, Ethan, Danny et Tyler lui offrit un coffret pour des vacances pour deux, lui affirmant que sortir un peu de Beacon Hills lui ferais du bien, Melia lui offrit un couteau personnalisé, sur la lame près du manche se trouvait un tigre noir les yeux vert émeraude, près de la pointe se trouvait un loup noir hurlant à la lune, les yeux bleu saphir au milieu était écrit « **Le Meilleur Protecteur** » en écriture gothique.

La soirée d'Anniversaire dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, avec la musique à fond, il était plus de 3h du matin et les filles étaient encore les seules à danser sur Die For The Hype de Yungblud _(je sais les dates concordent pas mais on fait une exception pour une fois) _une partie de la meute s'était endormis, seul Peter, Derek, Chris, Noah, Melissa, Dylan, Stiles et les filles étaient réveillés.

Vers 5h du matin tout le monde dormait, chacun dans des chambres séparés, bien entendu le réveille pour les lycéens allait être très difficiles, n'ayant qu'environ 2h de sommeil, Melia qui comme d'habitude ne dormait pas encore, réfléchissait encore à la journée d'anniversaire du loup, elle avait encore quand même honte du mal qu'elle lui avait fait, elle se promit que ça sera la dernière fois, n'aimant vraiment pas ça, puis elle se cala mieux dans les bras de Peter et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir.

* * *

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre…  
Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez vous par contre.

MeliaTheDiablesse


	8. Réponse à une review

Je tenais à répondre à un guest me demandant si je pouvais en dire plus sur les Tigre-Garoux, bien entendu vous en saurez sur eux tout au long de la fiction, je compte également faire une fiche bestiaire, que je posterais par la suite sur cette fiction quand j'aurais tout dit sur eux ^^


End file.
